Complete
by Ogey-Ogey-Ogey
Summary: ON HIATUS-Bella was hurt after Edward left her. She found comfort in her friend/werewolf Jacob Black, but now he's moved on. She's on her own. She ends up in a horrible situation. Will someone come and save her once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything.**

My life is simple. Just plain and simple. Nothing happens. Not since _he_ left. I don't want to say his name, it will just open up the hole in my chest that had tortured me for so long. It's still not fully closed, and I don't think it ever will be, but I know that _he_ won't be coming back, ever.

"_You...don't...want...me??" _

A very simple question that had the most painful and tragic answer.

"_No." _

Just one word. One word that caused me to go totally mad and be cut off from reality. For months, since he said that word, I was like a zombie. Just me in my own world, no one really knew how I was feeling, I kept myself to myself. That word destroyed months of my life. Months that would, or could have been so much worse, if it wasn't for Jake. He was my rock through it all, my shining sun. He held me together through my months of total depression. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would of happened, just that I would be far worse than I am today.

It's been about a year now since _he_ left. A year since I haven't been whole. A year since my life got torn apart and it felt like half of me was missing. A year since _he_ broke my heart and now it will never be fixed. I won't ever be the same now.

Jake and I have grown a friendship that can never be destroyed now, but he has a girlfriend who lives at La Push. She knows all about the fact that Jake is different. That he is something you would see in a comic book. That he's a werewolf. Since about 6 months ago he started acting differently, and I noticed something was wrong with him because of the fact he had grown about a foot in the space of just a couple of weeks, and the way he acted, his personality was totally off, he seemed more grown up. In the end, after some very confusing 'hinting', I finally worked it out. I wasn't that surprised by the whole thing, to be quite fair, since I found out about vampires, nothing would ever surprise me again.

Since then, Jake has been staying in La Push more, to protect the area, so I don't really get to see him much. So now, I am officially stuck on my own with nothing. No real friends to talk to, nothing interesting, completely alone. So, I just carry everyday like the same as yesterday. The same old routine every morning, to the same routine every night.

I go to Forks High School. I've been there for about 2 years now and not once, well apart from meeting the love of my life, has anything ever happened that was just out of the ordinary. Everyone is just as plain as me. When I first moved here, I was 'like the shiny new toy' as Jessica had said to me because everyone was absolutely jazzed about some new girl who had moved from Arizona. I hated that first week. A week of complete strangers just staring at me like I was the new freak show that had just come to town. But now, everyone who used to stare tries to avoid me now. Ever since _they _left, everyone thinks I'm ready to commit suicide at any moment so they tread really carefully with me, like I've just come out of a mental hospital. I still sit with Angela and Mike Newton at lunch, but that's only because they feel sorry for me. Mike has never really stopped crushing on me since I moved to the school, and Angela is just the nicest girl. She'll do anything for anyone, even the most depressed girl on earth.

I was stopped by my little recap of my depressing year by Mike, "So, Bella, did you hear that we have a substitute today for Science?"

"No, I didn't. I might just skip that lesson now then. I don't feel too good anyways." I always said I felt ill now, it was the only way I could get out of a lesson.

I could see Mike roll his eyes from the corner of my eye and he replied, "Oh, alright, hope you 'feel better'" He said it in a really sarcastic tone, but to be honest, I didn't care.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch, I got up and made my normal stop at the front office to see Mrs Cope, the school receptionist. She knew me by name now, and like practically everyone else, she knew about me and _Edward._ So, she just told me to drive carefully like normal and to get some rest.

So, I went straight to my old truck and went to make my normal drive out to Seattle to get my usual coffee and kill time before going home to see my dad, Charlie. But, what I didn't know was that today would be the total opposite of my normal daily routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - The brilliant SM owns everything.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed it so far..really do appreciate all the help:)**

**I already wrote this chapter before looking at the reviews so it may not be as good...**

**..I'm gonna try and get my next chapter up soon though and fingers crossed it will be better:)**

**Please R+R :D Thanks x**

As I turned out of the parking lot of the school, I turned on one of my random CD's and just listened to it. It was quite depressing music, but it was still good. Before I knew it I was in Seattle and I went to my normal parking space and set up the road to my favourite coffee house, and just sat there for a while. Just thinking. I loved the afternoons in the coffee house. It was just so peaceful just to get away from the one place that was constantly reminded me of _him._ The greatest thing was that no one in Seattle knew who I was. Everyone just looks at you and doesn't think, 'Oh no, she's about to commit suicide!' or, 'Aww love her, she's really depressed'. When I was sat in my normal corner of the coffee house, I could be who ever I wanted to be. It was the highlight to my day.

It was about 2:30pm when I was back in my car, and I had another half hour till I could go home, so, I decided to just drive. I didn't know where I was going, I just drove. It probably wasn't a good idea for me because when it came to directions, I was useless, but I didn't care. For once in such a long time, I felt free and I loved that feeling. It was such a distant experience and emotion that I just wanted to keep driving and never stop, just so I could feel the way I was feeling now.

When I looked around then, I noticed that I was on a highway that looked totally new. I had never been as far as Seattle, so I didn't know where the hell I was. So, I decided to take the next exit off and see where it took me. It was nearly time to go home now so I wanted to know how to get back to the Forks entrance road.

Before I knew it, my worst nightmare had came true. My faithful truck decided to give up on me and totally just blow out in the middle of the road. _Oh my god Bella, why are you so stupid? Why did you decide to go off the regular routine on the day you didn't bring a cell phone with you? _Was all I thought in my head. It was just typical. So now, I was stranded in some place I don't even know, I have no cell phone to call Charlie and its getting dark.

Before it got totally pitch black out, I decided I would just start walking and see if I could see anyone who would lend me their cell phone. Turns out that my sense of direction is rubbish! Out of all the roads I could have taken, I had to take the one that looked like a lane that no one ever used. Why couldn't I have just stuck to the routine instead of going off onto a spontaneous outing?

By the time I stopped after about a 10 mile walk, I decided that I should off just waited back in my nice warm truck. Also, it had started to rain, obviously, and I was soaked through. When I didn't think my night could off gotten any worse, the only car that had driven in the 2 hours I had been stuck there, stopped by me.

The person, who turned out to be a man around 25, rolled down the driver's window and said, "Are you alright love?"

I was quite scared to answer, but I did manage to whisper out, "My car has broken down and I don't have a cell to ring anyone."

The man said nothing. He was talking to some people who were sat in the back seats. Then he turned back to me and said, "Well, if you want, I could give you a ride somewhere?"

"Ummm...I'm alright, I'll just try and find a restaurant or something and try and use the phone there, but thanks anyways."

I was set to start walking again but then, before I knew it, 4 men from the car had rushed out and grabbed my from behind. I was so shocked, that I screamed! One of the men held his hand over my mouth to stop me. Then, the other 2 picked me up and the driver of the car opened the boot of the car and before I knew it, I was being shoved into the boot and it was closed down.

At that moment, I thought I was going to die.

**So...what do you think??**

**It's quite a short chapter...and I can't wait to write the next one...**

**If you review soon I shall put it up asap:)**

**Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything but I can still wish it:)**

**Okay, thank you everyone that has reviewed this story**

**I lovee you all:D**

**I took some people's advice and tried to make this chapter a bit more detailed...hope I did alright:D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Isle Emse, Jessie Maude and Zombie's Run This Town:D**

Maybe this was how my life was supposed to turn out. Maybe I was just destined to die at 18 years of age. I guess my life wouldn't have gotten any better. My life ended when the one thing that was my light, my very existence for living, my other half, had gone. Maybe this was the plan all along. That I was meant to have my heart broken into a million unsalvageable pieces that would never be put back together in the same way unless I was with _him._

I was interrupted from my thoughts by 4 loud bangs of the car doors. This was it. The inevitable. I guess all I could do was wait for whatever they wanted to do with me. The boot was unlocked and it was lifted up by the driver of the car.

"Okay, get out and don't scream!" He practically shouted at me. I followed his instructions and got up out of the boot and just stood there, helpless. The other 3 men just stood there looking me up and down. _Thank god you didn't wear tight-fitted clothes today and just jeans and a jumper._

The driver said, "Okay, so, what's your name babe?"

"I'm not telling you my name!" Oh my god! Did I really just say that? They looked just as shocked as I did at my answer to his question.

"Well, someone has a bit of a backbone now don't they?" He smiled a very grim smile and all his audience chuckled very low chuckles.

I don't know why, but I just thought that if I wasn't going to survive this, then I might as well just go all out and speak my mind. I smiled in my head and took a deep breath and spoke my mind.

"So, all of you really are sad and pathetic aren't you? Kidnapping an 18 year old girl because you can't find anything better to do...or is it because you just can't find any one your own ages that will sleep with you because you're just so damn ugly!"

_Wow Bella, very impressive!_ Was all I could think in my head. The 4 men now were just looking back and forth at each other. I thought I had done well, that was until I saw their faces when they turned back to me and started walking towards me, closing me into a small semi-circle around the back end of the car. Now I had made the situation 100 times worse than if I had just kept my big mouth shut.

The driver came so close to my face that he was practically touching my nose with his. Then, before I could process anything, he slapped me right across my left cheek. He slapped me so hard that I actually fell to the floor. It was stinging all up my face and the rain that was pouring didn't really help it.

But if I thought that was bad, then I was very badly mistaken!

Before I knew it, I saw his foot come kicking in the air, and into my stomach. It was so painful; I actually heard a cracking sound. Then, I screamed!

I tried getting up and running away but I was dragged by my hair over to the car were the man started punching me in the stomach and face.

That was when I heard the magical voice that I hadn't heard in so long. The voice that I could hear in my dreams and nightmares every night since he left. The voice that I was aching to hear just once in the year that he left.

"BELLA!" He shouted from what seemed to be a fair distance away. I couldn't see him, but I could pick his voice out from a thousand people in a busy street. I knew he was here to save me again.

I felt a flash of air whip pass me as someone knocked the man who was punching me, off of me. He went flying about 10 feet from where the car was. As soon as the man's grip left me I fell to the floor, the foul, unforgettable smell of my blood pouring out of my punched-up face. All the other men had ran off when they saw Edward chuck the driver across the road like that.

In what seemed like hours, I could finally see my Edwards face in front of me, staring at me with such sadness and emotion. His sweet breath smothered my face and made me all dizzy. The last thing I remember is his poetic voice, whispering to me...

"Don't worry my sweet Bella, I'm here now."

***Dramatic Music***

**What do you think??**

**Hope I put a bit more detail in it:D**

**As always, help is appreciated**

**R+R and I will get the next chapter up before I go on holiday:)**

**Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - The wonderful SM owns eveything...but I can still dream:D**

**Thank you soo much for my reviews on the last couple of chapters...I seriously wasn't expecting any at all so thank you guys!**

**This chapter is in EPOV and I found it quite fun to write..to try and write what Edward Cullen would think**

**I would love to dedicate this chapter to BronzeHairedMystery, Isle Esme, Jessie Maude and Zombie's Run This Town**

**You guys are awesome!**

If only you could turn back time. If you could, I would turn it back to about a year ago, when my life was just indescribably the best it's ever been in the 70 years I've been who I am. I was devoted to the love of my eternity, the one person who made me feel like a human again, the one person who's sweet, mouth-watering scent drove me crazy every time I was near her.

I left with good intentions though. I left so my Bella, the most wonderful person in this entire galaxy, could have a normal life, and not have me to slow her down or make it harder for her. She kept saying how she didn't care what, or who I was, all that mattered was that she loved me.

I still get haunted by the very day I broke her fragile, human heart. Her face will never leave my mind. It's there, as a constant reminder of what I, the monster that I am, had done to her that day I left her alone in the woods. I can still remember the exact words...

"_You...don't...want...me??" _If I could of cried, I would of been sobering my frozen heart out to her. If I could turn back time, I would come to my senses and envelope her in a hug so tight, that it would be impossible to ever leave her for one second. But, I didn't...

"_No."_

That one, 2 lettered word, that was when my life was not worth living. Her face was just so full of emotion and sadness towards me. Nothing else could of been said, so I left.

Since then, my life has just been empty, like something is completely missing. Like I've left something, or someone behind and I need to go and get them. But I can't. I cannot be so selfish and have Bella all to myself. She has a future full of wonderful opportunities and that means, I can't be in it.

Me and my family have now moved back to Denali, with Tanya and all of her family. We were very welcome and they said we could stay for as long as we needed. Everyone had seemed to move on, go to a different school and live life as if Bella had never existed. As for me, all I could think about was Bella. It's so frustrating that I cannot read her mind, I can't check to make sure she's unharmed. She really was clumsy, she needed to be watched 24/7, like a baby who's just learnt how to walk. I knew I said to her that I could never be going back to see her again, but if anything happened or was going to happen when she needed me, then I would run so fast that I would be wherever she was in 2 seconds flat. Who knew that, that day would come sooner than I would of thought.

It was just a normal, dull, simple day. I was reading _Withering Heights_, when I heard a pane of glass completely smash into a million tiny pieces. It sounded like it was coming from Alice's room, so I ran super fast to see what had happened. When I got into her room, she was staring blankly into space. She could see something that was going to happen, so I read her mind and, within seconds, I could pick up why she had screamed so loud.

"OH NOOO! BELLA!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs! By this time, the rest of the family had come up to see what all the screaming and shouting was about.

My father, Carlisle came and shock me. "Edward, what's happening??" He looked panicked, so I finally whispered, "It's Bella."

Esme, my mother, looked like someone had just told her the worse news ever. She stared at me and shouted, "What's the matter with Bella??" If she could cry, she would be by now.

Alice quickly rushed over to my side and spoke for me. "I just saw Bella in one of my visions. I haven't seen her in months. But this vision, it was so clear." She stopped to think about something, and then she spoke again in her soft, pixie-like voice.

"I could see her in a lane that she's never been down before. Her car had broken down and she didn't know where she was. So, she kept walking up the lane. A car pulled up with, about, 4 men in it. The driver asked her if she needed a ride, but she said no and carried on walking. And then..."

She suddenly stopped. I read her mind and said, "I'M GOING THERE...NOW!" I started to storm out of the room but Esme caught me by my arm and spoke softly, "Edward, what did you see?"

Alice knew I wouldn't be able to stay calm if I spoke now, so she said for me, "The men have grabbed Bella and put her in the boot of their car." Once Alice had clarified it, I was already out to my car. Carlisle knocked on my window and he said, "Edward, please don't do anything stupid. Remember who you are, son." With that, I sped down the lane from our house, and out onto the highway at about 100 mile an hour.

I then remembered that I didn't know where the hell I was going. Before I could even think of a place that looked remotely like the one I saw in my head, my cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Alice, telling me exactly the location of where about Bella was. I would have to thank her later...maybe I'll buy her a new car.

Within 10 minutes of me leaving my house, I had arrived at the place that Alice had told me that Bella was at. I went down a long, winding lane and I could see Bella's old truck, parked up on the side of the road. I carried on down the road and decided that I would be faster if I ran, so I parked my car on the side of the road, got out and started flying through the air. The road was dead quiet. Nothing but the sound of nature in the darkness to keep me company whilst I was trying to look for any signs of a car. Then suddenly, I could pick up about 4 voices in my head. I knew it was them straight away because of the sick, vile things they were thinking of doing to Bella. I could just about see the car, when it finally pulled over on the side of the road. All 4 men got out of the car and opened up the boot. _Thank god I have brilliant hearing_ was all I was thinking. The one man said...

"Okay, get out and don't scream!" Bella did as she was told and jumped up and out of the boot. I wanted to go and grab her and run away with her.

The driver seemed to be the main man because he was the one always speaking to her.

"Okay, so, what's your name babe?"

"I'm not telling you my name!" Wow! This is a side of Bella I've never seen before. All of the men looked shocked at her response to his question.

"Well, someone has a bit of a backbone now don't they?" He smiled grimly at her and the rest of the audience chuckled.

Bella's face changed as she started to say her next sentence, "So, all of you really are sad and pathetic aren't you? Kidnapping an 18 year old girl because you can't find anything better to do...or is it because you just can't find any one your own ages that will sleep with you because you're just so damn ugly!"

What was she doing? Trying to get herself killed??

The driver came really close to her face then, without any hesitation, he slapped her across her left check. It was so strong that she fell to the floor. I was going to kill him. Not just kill him, make him suffer for even touching my Bella. I ran toward them a bit more but before I could do anything, the driver started kicking her in the stomach, then she screamed and tried to run away, but he pulled her back by her hair and started punching her in the stomach and face. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to kill him!

"BELLA!" I shouted from where I was standing. She looked around for me, but her eyes weren't in my direction. Then, I just went running so fast into the driver, that I knocked him about 10 feet off into the air and across the road. All the other men had run off by now, so I decided to concentrate all my anger onto the one person that cause her so much pain.

I started punching him so hard, that every punch I did, another bone cracked. I wanted him to feel the same pain he had just put onto my sweet, innocent Bella. By the time I had got all my anger out on the piece of dirt on the floor, I ran over to Bella who had by now, fallen to the floor with weakness.

I looked at her straight in her chocolate brown, beautiful eyes. She stared back at me and looked a bit troubled by my expression. Before she drifted off into unconsciousness, I whispered to her...

"Don't worry my sweet Bella, I'm here now."

**You likee??**

**As always R+R...comments and advice is always appreiciated**

**I won't be updating for a while now cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow:)**

**I'll try and update as soon as I ger back though x**

**Lovee you all x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything but I love to dream:D**

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my holiday which was awesome and I'm ready to start writing again!**

**I've had a load of reviews since I've been away which I am very grateful for.**

**This chapter and the next chapter were going to be only one chapter...but this chapter was just so long and I wanted to get all the emotion in it!**

**So, I hope you like it:D **

**Dedicated to all the usuals- Isle Esme, BronzeHairedMystery, Jessie Maude and Zombie's Run This Town**

**Your guys are all awesome:D**

* * *

"Bella.....Bella....can you hear me sweetheart??"

I could hear someone whisper my name. It was a voice I could recognise, but hadn't heard in ages. A voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. A voice that made my heart flutter and skip numerous amounts of beats. It was his voice, my other half, my whole entire reason for living on this planet, it was Edward.

I slowly opened my heavy eyes and looked up to see the very person who haunted my dreams and my nightmares. He was stood over my bed, looking deeply into my eyes, like he was trying to read me. He looked worried and he looked troubled. When I fully opened my eyes, he stood in a breath and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wh....where..am...I??" My voice sounded really horse and croaky. Where the heck was I? What had happened?? I couldn't remember a thing that had happened. Edward looked down with his stunning golden eyes and said,

"Bella....you're in the hospital love." He stroked my face softly; his cold fingers making me shiver. He must off seen the look of confusion on my face because he said, "Can't you remember what happened??"

"I...I...I..." But before I could answer, I had a flashback in my head. I saw me, in a boot of a car. I saw me being pulled from the car by four men. I saw me being hit and punched and kicked by one of the men. And before the flashback ended, I saw Edward looking down at me, and telling me 'not to worry' and that 'he was here'. I hadn't realised that tears and started to trickle down my face until Edward broke my flashback by whispering...

"Bella darling, what's the matter?" Edward was quite close to my face by now, and I don't know why, but what I did next really didn't scare or shock him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. I kissed him with a passion that I wasn't even aware of, but he didn't move away or anything. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. It felt so nice to be so close with him again; I had missed the feeling of his body against mine. We had kissed nonstop for a couple of minutes when he pulled me away. I had to take a big breath and fill my lungs because I hadn't taken a breath since we started.

He just stared at me then. He stared deep into my eyes with an emotion I couldn't make out. After about 5 minutes of him just staring at me, he said, "Bella, I'm so sorry." I looked up at him and didn't know how to respond. Why was he sorry??

"Edward, what are you sorry for?? You saved my life! I can remember you saved me from those horrible men. If you weren't around, I don't think I would be here right now...." He stopped me by putting his finger over my mouth.

"Please, don't carry on. I can't stand the thought of what could off happened to you. And please, don't thank me. It's all my fault you even ended up in that road all on your own!" He was so angry and sad; I think if he could off cried, he would be. He kneeled down by the side of my bed and he had his head down on the mattress. I didn't understand why he was so angry with himself. I lifted his head up from the bed and he stroked the side of his face. He grabbed my hands and stared kissing them. I finally said to him, "Edward, how the heck is it your fault that I ended up in the road on my own??" He looked up at with pain in his eyes.

"Because I left you. If I hadn't of left you a year ago, you wouldn't of skipped school, you wouldn't of gone to Seattle to get some coffee, and you defiantly wouldn't of gone off onto that other road and ended up getting kidnapped and beat up by those disgusting, vile men!" He turned away from me and my hands left his face. I went to grab his hand but he moved it away. It was like he didn't want me touching him at all. I didn't want him to feel like this.

"Edward, please look at me." He didn't turn back to me, so I grabbed his face and made him turn towards me.

"You left me. You broke my heart, you took my soul and you hurt me so bad that I didn't ever think I would recover from the pain and the hurt. I thought that I would get over you, that I would forget you and act like you had never walked into my life. But that was never going to happen. I tried my hardest to forget about you, I really did, but everything I saw, it always reminded me of you in some way. It was like you were burned into my brain and then all I could think about was you. It killed me every day. Then, this happened, and yeah, maybe it wouldn't of happened if you were still around, but all I know is, is that when I saw your face, I was complete. I didn't care what had just happened to me, I didn't care if I was never going to wake up again, all I cared about was the fact that I saw your beautiful face again, and it made me complete again." I could feel the tears coming again, but I didn't care. Edward just stared at me again, but this time he looked happy and he had a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. There was just one more thing I needed to get out before he spoke...

"There's just one more thing I need to say, and I've wanted to say it for so long now, but I didn't know if I would see you ever again. Edward...I love you."

Before I knew what was happening, Edward grabbed my face and kissed me very passionately. This kiss was different than any other kiss we shared, this one wasn't careful or short, it was full with lust and passion and he didn't show any sign of stopping soon. I kissed him back and pulled him closer until our bodied could not get any closer. It was like we were one. His hands moved from my face, and down to the small of my back and mine moved up into his hair. After about 10 minutes, we finally let each other go and pulled away. Edward never looked away from my eyes, but after about a 5 minute silence, he turned back to me, put his face to mine and whispered into my ear...

"Bella...I love you too."

* * *

**So...do you like it??**

**I personally don't think its as good as my other chapters...but forgive me because I am ill whilst writing this!**

**As always R+R and again I would love to hear some ideas about what to do next cause atm I have a bit of writers block:(**

**Hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon:D**

**Lovee you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer - As always, the lovely SM owns the wonderful world of Twilight.**

**Hello everyone! So, here's the next chapter people:P I had to make myself stop writing this chapter...believe me it could of gone on a lot more!**

**So tell me what you think and the next chapter should be up soon ASAVP:dJessie Maude knows what I'm talking about:)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the usuals...but I would especially love to dedicate it to Isle Esme and BronzeHairedMystery...**

**...I lovee you guys...you are awesome!**

I had to stay in that hospital for 3 more days. It was horrible and I couldn't wait to get back to life being absolutely perfect with my true love, Edward. I am irrevocably and truly in love with him, and the best part, the part that makes this whole situation seem just a little bit true, is that he said he loved me too. When he spoke those words to me, my whole entire world just filled with happiness and a light that was never there before.

"_Bella.....I love you too."_

The words kept replaying in my head. He actually said that he loved me. It was just so amazing to hear him say those words out loud, and he knew that I loved him back. For the next couple of days I was on top of the world.

* * *

It has been a week since I left the hospital. Charlie is still clueless as to what really happened for me to end up in hospital all beaten up. The cover story for him and Renee is that I got into a fight with some girls from school and they did a runner before anyone could catch them and I didn't want to bring the law into it because they will beat me up again. Renee seemed to buy it...Charlie on the other hand suspects that something else is up. They still don't know that Edwards' back, and to be fair, I don't want them to find out anytime soon because Charlie will kill Edward with his shot gun he keeps in the house. Renee would just tell me to be safe and all the usual junk she blabs every time I get a new boyfriend. She knows how much Edward meant to me, but she doesn't know how much he hurt me and all the pain he caused me when he left me. To be honest, I don't think anyone really knows how much pain and hurt I have been through because of Edward, well, no one knows except for Jake. He knew how I felt deep down, he knew about the hole in my chest, and that every time I thought of Edward, it would open up and get deeper and deeper.

It had been ages since I'd visited Jake down at La Push, so, whilst Edward was out on a hunting trip one weekend, I decided to go and see the person who was my sun in the darkness that I was in when Edward left me. I didn't know whether to tell Jake if Edward was back or not. I don't know what his reaction would be; he of all people would seriously think about killing Edward because of what he did to me. He already hated the Cullen's every since I told him they were vampires. He had told me before about the Quileute legends and how the 'bloodsuckers' never went near the tribe.

I hadn't really realised that, whilst I was remembering the pain and the legends, I had got into my van, driven down to La Push, and now I was sat outside the Blacks' house. I was a bit nervous to see Jake; it had been about 2 months since I'd properly seen him. I jumped out of the van, slowly walked up to the porch and tapped lightly on the door.

I didn't think anyone heard me knock, so I was about to tap the door again when I heard an old voice coming from the house.

"Hello, who is it??" I knew straight away who it was, but I replied anyway,

"Hey, Billy, it's me, Bella. Is Jake here??" I could hear the wheels of Billy's wheelchair come down the small corridor and he stopped just in front of the doorway. I could never really tell with Billy whether he was happy or angry or sad. His face never really seemed to change much in expression.

"Oh, Bella! It's a nice surprise to see you here! Did you say you were looking for Jake?"

"Ummm...yeah I was, is he around??" I was a bit surprised myself to see Billy quite excited and happy that I was there on his porch.

"Well..I think he's over at his girlfriends house...that boy is always over there now, I never see him...it's like his second home over there." He said with a smile as he was thinking about Jake.

"Oh, okay then, maybe I'll come back later." I was quite disappointed with the fact that I wasn't going to see Jake. It also surprised me that Billy said Jake's girlfriends' house was like a second home to him. Was he really that serious with this girl?

After I said my goodbyes to Billy, I headed back to my van when all of a sudden, I was stopped by this gigantic solid person. It took me a moment to figure out who it was, but when he spoke, I knew exactly who it was.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to show up!" Then I looked up and saw the adorable smile that was infectious all the time. It was Jake. I smiled back up at him and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we hugged for what seemed like hours. After we let each other go, I had to stand back to get all of Jake in. He had grown another foot and he was very muscular now. He didn't look like the little boy I first saw back when I moved here, he was a man.

"Wow Jake! You grow anymore and you'll be the tallest person in the world!" I joked about with him. He smiled and laughed a very happy laugh.

"Well, at least I'm not a short arse like you!" I went up to him and punched him in the arm, which he laughed at because it caused me more pain than it did to him.

"So, how have you been Bells?? I haven't seen or heard from you in like years!" A bit of an exaggeration I think.

"I'm fine thanks Jake, I was meant to come down sooner but I've been very busy doing absolutely nothing! Billy says you're still with your girlfriend...what's her name again??"

"Her name is Hannah. And yeah, we're still together. How about....you??" He looked like he regretted saying the last part of the sentence. Should I tell him??

"It's alright Jake, you can say it. Well, actually..."

"Oh, you've found someone then! What's his name?"

Uh-oh! I have to tell him now; I've just dropped myself right into it.

"Well..his name...is...." Before I could finish my sentence, a girl ran up behind Jake and wrapped her arms around him. It made him jump a bit but once he saw who it was, he turned around and gave her quite a passionate kiss right in front of me. I felt very awkward being there when he did that, I don't know why though. After a couple of minutes, Jake turned back to me.

"Oh, sorry Bells, this is Hannah, my girlfriend. Hannah this is Bella, the girl I was telling you about." She smiled at me and walked up to me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. When she released me, she stepped back and said, "Jake has told me so much about you, and I think we could be best friends!"

She returned to Jakes side and they held hands. She was quite pretty. She had long black hair, the same russet-coloured skin as Jake and she had really beautiful brown coloured eyes. They looked really good together, they matched. I still felt really awkward just stood there though, so I needed to make my exit.

"Well, it's been really awesome catching up with you Jake, but Charlie will be home soon and he's going to be expecting his dinner on the table, so I have to shoot of." I planned on just walking straight past both of them without expecting a hug off Jake, or getting one off of his girlfriend. I was quite wrong though. Both Jake and Hannah grabbed me and gave me a hug. I told Jake that I would be back to see him soon, and I jumped into my van and drove as fast as I could out of La Push.

Why did I feel so awkward with Jakes' girlfriend stood there?? Was I jealous that Jake had a girlfriend?? I knew that me and Jake would never be a couple because he is just so much more better as a friend, but something about him having a girlfriend just bugged me a little. When I got home I got Charlie's dinner sorted for him and went up to my room, led down on my bed and just started thinking about random stuff. I thought about Edward, obviously, but I also thought about Jake and Hannah, about how happy Billy was to see me, and about how I was going to tell Jake that I was possibly back with Edward. Why does life have to be so complicated all the time??

It was about 11.00pm by the time I stopped thinking about my life, and I was shattered from it. I had just enough energy to get out of my clothes and get into my pyjamas and then scramble back into my duvet. Before the darkness hit me, I could remember that Edward said he would pick me up for school in the morning, and I could remember that I would see him again tomorrow. With that, I let the darkness find me and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**You like???**

**As I always say, R+R and any suggestions will always be very helpful:)**

**Also if you would like to get a dedication then just review and I shall put you in the next chapter:D**

**Peace x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Edward Cullen unfortunately belongs to SM.**

**Hey everyone! Wow, I'm quite proud of the fact I've updated like 3 times in a row now:P**

**I just had to write this chapter out otherwise I would of forgotten it by tomorrow:L**

**This is my longest chapter by far...I had to stop my self from writing more other wise it would be like 3 chapters in 1.**

**Dedications...all the usuals...love you all:D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was woken from my deep sleep by the stupid alarm clock on my night stand. I had a really nice sleep last night, no nightmares, just dreams, dreams filled with Edward, obviously. I dreamt that Edward had changed me and we were going to spend our eternities together with all the love we had when we first met. I wanted Edward for eternity in reality, not just in my dreams. I had thought about how much my life would change, but not just for the good, for the bad also - I wouldn't see Charlie or Renee again, and I would never be able to have a child of my own – but the good points were just overpowering the bad ones – like how I would get to spend my lifetime with Edward at my side, and the fact that I would finally become a member of the Cullen family, that I could stand with them in times of trouble and for them to be proud of me for being part of their family – it was all so amazing that I forgot that Edward would probably be standing outside my window, leaning on the bonnet of his sliver Volvo.

I jumped up and chucked on my trusty jeans and a white shirt, I shoved my hair up into a bun, literally jumped down the stairs and headed for the door. Charlie had already gone so I didn't have to explain the fact that Edward was standing outside, waiting to take me to school. I opened the door to find Edward standing in front of me, blocking me from moving.

"Edward, what are you doing??" I tried to say it quite casually, but I noticed the smirk on Edwards face from the corner of my eye.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, I may not be human, but I do know that humans normally eat breakfast in the morning!" He tried to hide the fact that he knew he was right, which he failed at miserably.

"Well Mr Cullen, I may not be a vampire (yet) but I do know that we have to get to school in 10 minutes, which doesn't leave much time for me to eat breakfast!" I thought my attempt to stump him was quite good, for me anyways, but he wouldn't have it.

"Bella, I will not let you go hungry just so we can be early for school, you're already clumsy enough with breakfast in the mornings...imagine what you would be like if you didn't eat breakfast!" I did hit him for that; he was actually insinuating that I would be extra clumsy without breakfast in the mornings! In the end I gave in, only because he did his gorgeous crooked smile that he knows just makes me go weak at the knees. He came into the house with me and he sat and watched me eat my bowl of Cornflakes.

After I ate, we walked to his car and he drove, like the maniac driver he is, down to the school parking lot. Everyone had already gone into their classes, which was probably better considering no one knew that Edward and all the Cullen's were back. Edward helped me out of the car and we walked hand in hand into the school. Thankfully, I had come back to school a couple of days before Edward, so everyone knew about what had happened to me, and, like the first day I started school here in Forks, everyone just would not stop looking at me. It was horrible; everyone came up to me and asked if I was alright, all the teachers asked if I was fine, I hated it!

Me and Edward didn't have any classes together until after lunch, when we had Biology, so it was a very painful couple of hours until I saw him at lunch. As I was walking to the lunch room, I had people coming up to me and saying, "Oh, Bella, did you know that the Cullen's are back??" and they would say, "Bella, is it true that Edward is back??" I was asked all sorts of questions, but thankfully, when I got to the lunch room, everyone could see for their selves that the Cullen's were back. I went into the queue for my lunch, and went and sat over on the same table as Edward and his family. When I saw Edward, he looked like an Angel, and in the minute I had to walk over to the table, I really had to come back to reality, because I thought to myself...

_Is this really happening Bella?? He left you, how can he just come back to you after such a long time?? Are you sure he's real at all??_

I was finally brought out of my thoughts by Alice, who indicated a seat for me to sit on, in between her and Edward. Edward greeted me with a gentle squeezing of my hand when I sat down, and Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all said 'Hey'. We didn't really talk much; they all seemed to be off in their own thoughts, until Alice decided to say something.

"So, how are you feeling now Bella??" She smiled at me, but Edward seemed to be a bit angry with her for saying what she just said.

"Well, I suppose I'm all right. The bruising around my stomach is going, and the doctor said my ribs should heal in about 3 weeks." I didn't know what to say to that question really...sure, I was just fine on the outside, but on the inside, I felt like I was floating on air constantly! If it wasn't for those men attacking me, I would never have seen Edward again! I was just on top of the world, but of course, no one could ever know that I was so happy for the incident to happen. Edward was very quiet all lunch time, it was quite odd really. The hour seemed to go really quickly, because by the time I had realised what the time was, the bell started ringing. I got up and put my lunch in the bin, and everyone exited to their own individual lessons. Me and Edward walked off to Biology, with Edward holding my hand quite firmly, like he didn't want to let me go.

We walked into the class, which was already half full, and took our old seats at the back of the classroom. The teacher wasn't in yet, so I had a bit of time to ask Edward why he was so quiet for at lunch. When I got all my books out on the table, I turned to Edward and said, "So, you was very quiet at lunch today?" It was more of a question rather than a comment, but Edward seemed to get what I was asking him.

"I'm fine Bella, I just hate being able to hear what people think all the time." He very slightly turned his body to face away from me, but I wasn't going to just give up with that as an answer.

"What do you mean Edward, who have you been listening to?" I touched his face with my hand and he turned to face me again. He looked quite sad, but also quite angry. I, on the other hand, looked quite confused.

"Well, don't shout at me, but I was looking in people thoughts to see if you were alright..." I had to stop him there.

"Edward!" Opps, I shouldn't shout at him, I know he's only doing it to rest his own peace of mind.

"Anyways...I was looking in people thoughts, and in your one class, History I think it was, I couldn't get into anyone's thoughts except for one person....Mike Newton." He said his name with a lot of hate. Edward and Mike had never really gotten along, ever since Edward and me were a couple, Mike has never really gotten over it.

"Carry on..."

"Well, I could see you in his thoughts, but what he was thinking, it was vile Bella! He was thinking about you in very flashy bit of clothing, and it made me sick to my stomach! I wanted to go into that classroom, just him through the wall, then grab you and take you away from him."

Mike Newton is really going to get it one day! Possible from me, when I go and punch him!

"Edward, you really don't have to worry about _Mike Newton_, it's you that I want...I don't even consider having anyone else, only you...I love you sooo much that it actually hurts!" Every word I spoke to him was the complete truth. I wanted him to believe it so much.

Before he could reply back to me, the teacher walked in and told us all to be quiet. On the upside, he was walking in with a video player and a TV, which meant we would be watching a film. This was very rare in the Biology room, so everyone was pretty happy that we didn't have to do no work. The film was about frogs....not the most exciting thing to learn about, but it didn't matter. When the teacher was getting everything ready for the film, Edward passed me a note.

_Bella, I love you sooo much also. You don't even know how much, and I really would love to show you just how much I love you. Edward x._

Oh my God! I don't know why, but after he gave me that note, I needed to have him. Not in a very sexual way, I just wanted to feel him next to me, to feel his cold, marble lips touching mine. I wanted him now. I wrote a note back to him...

_Edward, I need you right now! Just to feel you next to me and to feel your lips on mine. I want you now! Bella x._

I didn't want to look at him, cause I didn't want to see his expression, but he wrote back to me...

_Say that you need to go to the nurse, then meet me in the closet down the hall way. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Love you forever x_

I have never done anything like this before, but it felt so good! I put my hand up to ask if I could go to the nurse, and the teacher let me out. I went down the corridor and quietly went into the closet. It was filled with old books and paper, and it looked like no one had been in there in years. 5 minutes had passed, and I started to wonder whether Edward could get out of the class, but suddenly, the door handle moved and Edward walked in.

We didn't even say hello to each other...as soon as Edward walked in, he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. It was a passionate kiss, one that I wasn't familiar to, but it was nice. My hands went from being around his neck, to up into his hair. His hands went down to the small of my back and onto my hips. It felt so good to be so close to him again, to feel the coldness of his body on mine was amazing! We were in the closet for about 15 minutes, just kissing each other. It was one of the best afternoons of my life. When we finally stopped, Edward stroked the side of my face and said,

"Bella, I love you, did I ever tell you that?" He whispered it to me, whilst doing his amazing smile.

"Well, you might of mentioned it, once or twice." I smiled back at him and, before leaving, I gave him a final kiss and told him I would meet him by his car at the end of the day. We got out of the closet before anyone could see us, and from then on, I smiled nonstop! In PE, I actually complimented Jessica on her serve in volleyball, and I commented on Mike's playing skills.

When the final bell rang I literally skipped down the hall ways, and outside into the parking lot. Edward was already waiting for me by his car, and when I saw him, I ran up to him and gave him the biggest kiss in front of everyone! We had never really kissed in public before now, so everyone looked. I didn't care though; all I cared about was how much I loved Edward. We drove home, holding hands all the way, and when he dropped me off, he promised me he would be back when Charlie was asleep like he used to do before.

I was just the happiest person in the whole entire world, that included the world of vampires and werewolves. I was just on top of the world! I walked in through the door, hung up my bag and coat, and went to go into the kitchen to start on Charlie's dinner, when all of a sudden, my absolute perfect day came to a close.

"Hello Bella...thanks for telling me that Edward was back."

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say...all I could say was,

"Hey Jake, Edwards back!" I tried to play the funny card, but Jake's face was so serious, he didn't even contemplate laughing with me. He looked angry, very angry, and he looked like he was about to kill someone...

...all I could think about was the fact that I was the only person in the house with him.

* * *

**Like I said, a very long chapter!**

**What will happen when someone finds out another someone maybe tries to attack a certain person:D**

**Mwahaahaa..the power of the cliffy:D**

**R+R as always...if you want to get dedicated then please say because I am rubbish with remembering who's reviewed and who hasn't**

**Maybe I should just dedicate to everyone who's reviewed this story:D**

**Next chapter...should I do it in EPOV or save that for the chapter after next??**

**Love you all!**

**Peace x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything.**

**Hey everyone! Its been a couple days since I last updated..sorry about that:S**

**I'd writted half the chapter, then I just wanted a rest from writing for a few days, I never really got around to finishing it:(**

**But now I've written it:D The first half is in BPOV n then the second is in EPOV.**

**I don't no if it will make sence so please say if it doesn't and I wont do a chapter like it again:P**

**Dedicated to all the usuals...but a special dedication to Jessie Maude who is awesome cause shes kept with the story from the beginning and she is a fellow beginner writer like me:) Thank you x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in fear, but also confusion. I mean, why would Jake be so mad at me, just because I never told him that Edward was back. Was there something else? Well, I knew that I was going to find out no matter how long it took!

"Jake, why are you so mad that I didn't tell you Edward was back?" I asked it very bluntly and it was a direct question, you know, to get to the point of it. He looked disgusted when I finished my question though, as if I had just told him that I was pregnant or if I told him to go jump off a cliff.

"Bella! How can you even ask me that? If you don't know why I'm angry for you not telling me the bloodsucker was back, then you obviously haven't really been paying attention the past year, have you!?" Wow! When Jake was angry, he didn't hold back or anything! He was full-on shouting at me. I feared for myself for a moment, but then I remembered that Jake would never hurt me.

"Well Jake, I didn't think it was that important for you to know if Edward was back or not! And please, don't call him a bloodsucker. He could call you a whole bunch of stupid, childish names because of what you are, but he never does!" I was giving it as good as I was getting it. I was not going to let some boy/werewolf tell me that I wasn't paying attention the last year, when all I've done the past year is done nothing but pay full attention as to what's been going on!

"Yeah Bella, he doesn't call me things around you! I bet you any amount of money that when he's at his vampire home, with his other bloodsucker friends, he calls me all the names under the sun. Face it Bella, he's just as bad as me and you know it!" He was shaking now, only in his hands, but it was still noticeable. This argument was getting very stupid and I wanted it to end, now!

"Jake, please leave! You've obviously come here to start an argument over absolutely nothing! You're just being a stupid kid, and you really need to start growing up! Good-bye Jake!" And with that, I pointed to the front door. He really was acting stupid! I thought Jake would of listened to me and just left there and then, but all of a sudden, he ran straight for me and had me pinned up against the wall! I could hear the growl in his breath, and he was no longer the nice, sweet boy that was my Jake, he was the werewolf Jake. I was so scared, he would never hurt me, he told me so himself when he first revealed his true self. I could feel the tears in my eyes and when I talked to Jake, it came out as a very small whisper.

"Jake, please, let me go! You're hurting me!" The anger in his eyes was just too much for me to bear, and the tears overflowed my eyes. I was scared not just for me, but for Jake as well. I knew that Edward would see this from Alice, who would off seen it in the future. Edward would kill Jake if he knew this was happening. Jake still wasn't releasing me, and the anger was still red hot. He held me against the wall by my throat, and so it was hard for me to breathe properly.

"If you think this is hurting you, then you really don't want to see me when I change." The fire in his eyes was so powerful, it was scary.

"Pl-e-ase J-ak-e, I can't br-ea-the!" Before I knew what was happening, I heard a massive growl come from the front of my house. I couldn't see who it was, but I pretty much knew the second he came into the house. Edward was here, and Jake still had me pinned up against the wall with his hand wrapped right around my throat. Edward came running into the kitchen and knocked Jake right away from me. He knocked him so he landed on the kitchen table across the room. I fell to the floor, and I was really struggling to breathe. All I could see was Edward leaning over Jake with his teeth showing and a growl in his breath. Jake actually looked scared, but I really did not care! Edward would of killed him there and then I think, but I was there so he didn't.

"Listen dog, if you ever go near Bella again in your whole existence, I will tear you apart limb by limb! I will kill you, I swear to God! Stay away from her! Now leave!" With that, Jake ran so fast out of my house, he was gone within 5 seconds. Edward ran over to me and he comforted me. He said,

"Don't worry Bella, he won't hurt you again my love, I promise you with my life!"

* * *

**EPOV.**

Today was one of my greatest days ever! I was filled with an emotion I had never really felt before, I think it was love. I loved Bella with my frozen heart, and I would keep on loving her for the whole eternity and beyond. Today, I actually felt like a teenager. It was such a new and different experience for me, but it was just out of this world.

_Edward, I need you right now! Just to feel you next to me and to feel your lips on mine. I want you now! Bella x._

That note she sent me, it was such an amazing note, I felt the exact same way, it was like she was the one who could read my mind.

_Say that you need to go to the nurse, then meet me in the closet down the hall way. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Love you forever x_

I felt like a teenager writing it. It was so fun doing it though, so sneaky. Even though it wasn't really sexual, it was just amazing to have her warm, sweet-smelling body so close to mine. And to have her warm lips against mine just felt incredible. It was the best 15 minutes ever. I dropped her off home as well and all I could think about was how much I loved this human girl...it was just sooo crazy to think of me, a vampire, actually in love with a human. This was a first in my world. All the way home we held hands in my car. It felt nice to have her warm blood in contact with my frozen blood. I told her that I would be back like I used to before I left, when Charlie was in a deep sleep. It would be very agonizingly painful to leave her for a couple of hours, I might go hunt nearby, just to be on the safe side.

I watched Bella walk into her house before I started driving away, when all of a sudden, my phone buzzed. It was Alice, probably telling me to get home. I answered it, but before I could say anything, Alice interrupted and shouted down the phone,

"Edward! Where's Bella?? Is she already at the house?? Please, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW!" What the heck?

"Alice, I just dropped Bella off...why are you shouting?"

"Get back to her house now Edward, that _dog _has got into her house and is planning on hurting her! I can see it all in my head Edward, just get there now, there's no time to explain!" Then the line went dead.

I did a fast u-turn up the road and drove way over the speed limit to get to Bella's house. As I was getting closer, I could hear the thoughts of that animal. I looked in his mind to see what was happening.

"_Well Jake, I didn't think it was that important for you to know if Edward was back or not! And please, don't call him a bloodsucker. He could call you a whole bunch of stupid, childish names because of what you are, but he never does!"_

Wow, Bella has some back bone today.

"_Yeah Bella, he doesn't call me things around you! I bet you any amount of money that when he's at his vampire home, with his other bloodsucker friends, he calls me all the names under the sun. Face it Bella, he's just as bad as me and you know it!"_

This dog is just asking for me to kill him every time I even acknowledge him.

"_Jake, please leave! You've obviously come here to start an argument over absolutely nothing! You're just being a stupid kid, and you really need to start growing up! Good-bye Jake!"_

Then all I could see was that dog, who was already shaking like crazy, run straight towards my precious Bella. The fear in her eyes was unbearable. She was crying, that just did it for me! I put my foot down on the pedal so hard, that I might of just pushed it through to the floor of the car.

"_Jake, please, let me go! You're hurting me!"_

NO! BELLA! I have to get there, now!

As I pulled up to Bella's house, I ran at vampire speed up to the front door. But then, I thought, if I went in through the window in Bella's room, then the animal wouldn't notice I was there until I started killing him. As I jumped up into Bella's room, I listened to the conversation...

"_If you think this is hurting you, then you really don't want to see me when I change."_

Bella was really crying now.

"_Pl-e-ase J-ak-e, I can't br-ea-the!"_

Before she had even finished her sentence, I was in the hall way. I growled so loud that the walls shock. The dog looked at me, but I ran at vampire speed over to him, and knocked him out of the way. He landed on the table. I went over to him, and leant over him, making sure I showed my teeth. I was no longer in safe, 'human' mode; I was in full vampire mode. I was growling as I was breathing. In my head, I was kind of laughing because the dog looked petrified of me. If Bella wasn't there in the kitchen, I would of killed the animal myself. I was so angry..the venom was in my saliva.

"Listen dog, if you ever go near Bella again in your whole existence, I will tear you apart limb by limb! I will kill you, I swear to God! Stay away from her! Now leave!" And with that he ran so fast out of the house that he was gone in a flash. I had just noticed that Bella was on the floor. She looked as white as a ghost, and she was already starting to get bruises all along her neck. I comforted her and whispered to her,

"Don't worry Bella, he won't hurt you again my love, I promise you with my life!"

* * *

**So...is it alright??**

**Like always R+R and any suggestions:)**

**I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days:D**

**Love you all!**

**Peace x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns everything:)**

**Heyah everyone!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while...but I've been so busy with coursework and revision that I never got around to writing the next chapter**

**But...I've finished all the coursework and...here it is:D Chapter 9...I have a feeling that some people aren't really liking the character I've made Jake out to be...so, I decided that I could let you lot decide whether he should be friends with Bella or not.**

**Everyone who's reviewed..thanks:D Especially BronzeHairedMystery, Isle Esme, Zombie's Run This Town and Jessie Maude:)**

**Hope you enjoy:D**

* * *

On Monday at school, I tried my best to hide the big bruises all down my neck from where Jake strangled me. I got up in the morning and I put a polo neck jumper on, with my jeans and I had my hair hanging down over my shoulders. I was very wary about people seeing the bruises. If someone saw them and asked me what had happened....what would I say? People might tell teachers and they might start asking questions. Or, the worst possible outcome...they might think it was Edward who did it. I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

Edward was outside ready to take me to school, as normal. He didn't really say much on the way to school, except for,

"How are you Bella?" He asked me that every time I saw him since the incident with Jake happened. And I would always give him the same reply,

"I'm fine Edward." That was the extent of our conversation in the car that morning. When we pulled up outside the school, Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. Thankfully, no one was out in the parking lot to see me or ask me how my weekend was. I went straight to my first class and Edward did the same. The first couple of hours went quite slowly, slower than most days anyway. It was like someone wanted the day to go slow just so someone could come and ask me a question that would start off a whole load of other questions.

When the bell rang for lunch, I saw that Edward wasn't waiting outside the classroom for me like he normally did. I walked into the lunch room and saw that only Alice and Jasper were sat at the normal Cullen family table. I was very confused but I walked over anyways and sat down in my normal seat, in between where Alice sits and where Edward normally sat. I wasn't slow to ask questions though,

"Alice, where is everyone??" She could tell I was confused, but she told me anyway.

"Everyone's gone hunting nearby Bella. Didn't Edward tell you?" Okay, this was a bit weird. How come Edward didn't tell me he was going hunting today?

"No, he never mentioned anything. How long are they gonna be gone for Alice?"

"Ummm, about 2 hours. I think they only wanted to do a quick trip today. Don't worry though, Edward will be back in time to take you home after school."

Okay, this was officially weird now. Edward should of told me he had gone hunting...why didn't he say anything?? Well, all I knew was that when he did get back, he was going to get a lot to answer from me.

I left Alice and Jasper when the bell rang to end lunch, and went off to Biology class. I was one of the first people in the class today, so I sat in my normal space at the very back, with the empty seat next to me. Once everyone else had piled in through the door, the lesson began. The teacher was still on about frogs...I swear he's obsessed or something. The lesson went pretty fast, and, to get my mind off of the fact that Edward was keeping things from me, I decided to actually participate in PE for the first time in ages. It was a disaster, obviously, but it got my mind off of Edward.

When the final bell went to end the school day, I took my time to get my stuff from the changing rooms and walked quite slowly to the parking lot. I didn't know what I was going to really say to Edward when I saw him, well, as a matter of fact, I really didn't know if he was going to actually be outside the school, ready to pick me up and take me home. Now I was quite worried. I don't know what I've done to be on his bad side. I mean, we haven't really spoken that much the whole weekend.

By the time I had stopped re-living the last couple of days to see if I had done something, I was outside in the pouring rain and there was Edward, on the other side of the parking lot. He was stood outside of his car, and, I don't know why, but I couldn't move for some weird reason. I was frozen on the spot. After a couple of minutes, which really seemed like hours of just staring at Edward, he finally ran over to me and stood in front of me. He looked a little confused by the fact that I hadn't really shown any signs of life, but he finally talked,

"Bella, are you alright? You haven't moved in about 5 minutes, what's happened?" After he said that, I was actually quite mad at him. How could he stand there, look me straight in the eye and ask me what was the matter?

"Well Edward, I was absolutely fine until I found out from YOUR sister that YOU had gone hunting and decided NOT to tell me." I tried to say it as calmly as I could manage, but he seemed a bit shocked at my reply to his question.

"Ummm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was going hunting; I must off forgotten...not that we really spoke much this morning in the car." Oh my God! How could he say that!

"Edward, I wanted to speak to you...but you were so focused on driving I decided not to. And plus, you could of started off the conversation...I wasn't the only one in the car." I was quite mad and angry now.

"Look Bella, I don't want to argue over something as stupid as to who could off started the conversation this morning. It's over with now anyways so let's just go home."

"No thanks...I think I'll walk home. See you." And I started to walk off. I knew I wasn't going to get too far without Edward stopping me in my tracks. He held my arms and stood in front of me.

"Bella! You're being stupid, you can't walk all the way home on your own...And it's raining! Just let me give you a ride home."

"No Edward, I just need to think. I'll call you when I get home." And I walked off. I knew it was probably stupid for me to be walking home because of the rain and the fact that it takes about 30 minutes to get home from the school, but I couldn't go in the car. I just couldn't. I needed to think about why Edward had said that. I just needed to be on my own for a while.

I was about 10 minutes into my journey when, all of a sudden, I bumped into something or someone on the same path as me. It must off been something sturdy because I got knocked straight to the ground. As I looked up to see what had stopped me, the same face that I remembered not even a year ago was staring down at me. It was Jake. But I had to remember what he did to me the other day, I had to remember that he could off killed me if it wasn't for Edward. As I got up he grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. I didn't want to look at him and see the face that was my sun for all the time Edward was away. So, I looked down and said, "Thanks." I started to walk off but something gripped my arm. Jake was trying to make me turn and face him, but I didn't want to.

"Bella...please look at me." I really shouldn't off, but I looked at his face and it brought back so many good memories of us chilling in his garage, messing around, and the long talks we would have. I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep toned voice.

"Bella, how are you?" He sounded quite quiet, almost a whisper as he was talking to me.

"I'm alright." My voice wasn't much louder than his. It was almost as if we didn't want anybody to see us talking to each other.

"Bella....I am sooo sorry for...you know...what I did to you. I swear to God, if I could take it back, I would do anything to make it happen. I've regretted it the minute I did it." He started crying...I could see the tears trickle down his golden-russet face. His eyes looked full of hurt and pain. It made me actually quite sad to look at him.

"Jake...why..did you do it? I've been thinking about it ever since it happened, and I've been thinking about the time before it happened, but I can't see any reason for you to get so angry to..." I couldn't carry on. I could feel the tears about to overflow my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach just trying to get an answer from Jake, it was horrible. He was crying as well now, not just little tears, full-on crying.

"Bella...please...I only did it because that _bloodsucker_ is back...and after what he put you through Bella...I don't think I could bear to see you like that again; it broke my heart to see you like that. I wanted to make you better from it...and I swore to myself that if he EVER showed his disgusting face around here again, I would do whatever it takes, no matter how extreme or small, that I wouldn't let him near you again. Bella...if only you could really see how sorry I am...I truly, with all my heart never meant to even speak to you like the way I did, let alone actually _hurt _you." Oh my gosh. I had never seen anyone, let alone Jacob Black, ever show that much emotion towards me. I was touched by his speech, the only question is...should I really trust him after what he did?? Do I go on and let him be my friend again, knowing at the back of my mind what he really can do?? Or should I believe my heart and let him back in..should I tell him that 'it's alright' and give him a big hug?? I just don't know.

"Jake, seriously now, I am truly touched by what you've just said to me, I really am. You don't even know how much emotion I'm feeling inside...but I just need to think some things over...okay? Give me a couple of days please." I didn't let him continue, so I just walked off towards my house.

By the time I had got in, the rain had actually stopped and I could see some sun trying to appear through the clouds. As soon as I got in, I ran straight up to my room and just led on my bed, thinking. I was so confused about 2 things; the first, should I forgive Jake? And the second, why was Edward so weird with me today, what had I done?

All I knew was...I had to chose between my head and my heart.

* * *

**So....you like??**

**See how I've left it open at the end for people to vote on whether I should keep Jake as a friend or not:)**

**So when you R+R...if you want Jake as the friend then say, if not then say:)**

**I have a story for either way so...I don't mind:D**

**Anyways...I will love you and leave you and I promise I will update a bit quicker next time:D**

**Peace x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything!**

**Hey everyone!**

**It's been a while since I last updated, but I've been real busy with school and I've had really bad writer's block. **

**But...here it is! **

**For this chapter, I had a song in my mind when writing it. I don't know why, but it inspired me to keep writing the story the way I wanted it to go. **

**It was Bryan Adam-Everything I do, I do It For You. Read the chapter and see if you agree with me. **

**Everyone who's kept with the story..thank you! Everyone who's reviewed, thank you!**

**Special dedication to 2carm2carm2...I had an absolute awesome review of her. Made my day when I read it:D**

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

I was so confused. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life is like a rollercoaster at the moment. First of all, back when I first met Edward and found out his secret, I was way up in the sky with happiness and love. Then when he left me, I went so far down, I didn't know if I would ever get back up again. But then he came back, and I was able to go back up again. Now, I don't know whether I'm up or down.

I had to decide whether I could forgive Jake or not. I had to decide whether I truly loved him as a friend, or if I would be able to live without ever seeing him again, for his advice or just his lovely smile. I just didn't know what to do. Also, I had to try and figure out why Edward was really off with me. My life at the moment really couldn't get any worse.

I was desperate to figure out the Edward problem first, before I went making any rash decisions. It was about 11.30pm and I knew that Edward still came into my room at night, even though he was off with me. I was sat on the end of my bed, just waiting for him to make his appearance. I knew exactly what I was going to say to him, I had planned it out in the back of my science book. I write down everything I wanted to say to him, and I had it memorized. I was ready to confront him. Before I knew it, another hour had passed, and I was a little bit worried that Edward didn't make his routine stop at my house. Plus, I really wanted to talk to him tonight, because I knew that if I left it, I would just wimp out and not say anything. So, as I was still in my jeans and top, I decided to go outside my house and just have a look to see if I could see any sign of him. I quietly sneaked down the stairs so Charlie wouldn't hear me, and opened the front door. I creped out the front door and just stood there, on my porch. It was quite cold out tonight, colder than normal. I looked around and saw just the stillness of the trees and the quietness of everything. I looked over in the woods across the street but I saw nothing. This was defiantly more than a bit weird now, and I was getting more and more worried. I waited outside for about 20 minutes before I decided to go walk about and look for him. I didn't know where the heck I was going to go, but I just had to find him to make sure he was alright. I walked down the street, looking behind me all the time to make sure he wasn't there. Before I knew it I was nearly in the centre of town, and I could hear the music playing from a pub, and some drunken people shouting and singing very badly. I decided that he obviously was too pissed off with me to come and check on me, so I decided to walk back home.

I was off in my own world, when all of a sudden, I tripped over my own feet. I was waiting for the bang of the cold concrete to injure my body in some way, but I felt nothing. As I looked up, I could see Edward golden, topaz eyes staring down at me with a worried, angry look. As he put me up on my feet he spoke with a bit of a temper,

"Bella! Are you trying to get yourself rapped or even killed constantly??"

"Why didn't you come to my house tonight??" My voice was barely audible, but I knew Edward could hear me with his vampire ears.

"What? I've just been there now and you weren't there, so I came looking for you. Why are you outside in the middle of the night on your own??"

"Because I was looking for you Edward. I thought something had happened to you, I thought you were hurt. I wanted to talk to you anyways." Uh-oh. All the words I had memorized had just left my brain and I didn't know what to say.

"What did you wanna say to me??" Edward looked a bit confused. Right, I had to try and form a sentence now.

"Edward, why have you been really off with me lately???"

"What!?!" Edward's voice went up in volume as I said this. This isn't how I pictured his taking to my question.

"Well, it's just you've been really off with me ever since the whole thing with Jake. You haven't really spoken to me, you don't want to look at me, and you've been lying to me."

"Hang on a second! When did I lie to you??"

"When you went hunting and you decided not to tell me where you were going. That's called lying to me Edward. All I wanna know is why??"

It went silent. Nothing could be heard except for my very heavy breathing. I didn't even notice to couple of tears rolling down the side of my cheek. Edward looked at me with broken eyes then. They had changed from the beautiful golden colour, to a black-like colour. They looked filled with pain and hurt and I didn't know why.

"Edward, please just tell me what I've done wrong. Your eyes look filled with pain and I want to know what I've done to make you feel this way. Whatever it is, I'll fix it, I promise." More tears were falling now, but I didn't care.

Edward turned away from me. Had I really hurt him that much?? I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder to try and turn him around. He wouldn't budge so I stood in front of him.

"Please Edward, what's the matter?? What have I done?? Please tell..." But before I could finish, Edward put his hands on my shoulder, pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me with passion. I thought that he would pull away like he normally does, but he didn't show any signs of stopping. I was too deep into the kiss, so I didn't notice him pick me up and start running at vampire speed, back to his house. He didn't even stop to close the front door, he ran straight up the stairs and into his bedroom. He gently put me down onto a soft object. I had just only noticed he put a bed in his room.

"Edward...what the heck are you doing??" Not that I didn't like it or anything; thank god he couldn't read my mind when I thought that. He didn't answer me, but he jumped on the bed, and pinned me down. He leaned in and started kissing me again, with the same passion he did outside. It was so nice to be able to get really passionate with him. But, I still thought that he was going to pull away any second and I would still want to ask my questions. But he didn't move. It wasn't until about 10 minutes had passed that he pulled away, which I was grateful for because I needed to take a breath. He just stared at me, straight in my eyes. The emptiness that was there about 20 minutes ago had completely gone, and now they were the nice golden colour again. I needed to see what was going on.

"Edward, are you alright?? We've never ever kissed like that before...what's going on??" I was expecting him to be silent again, but he wasn't.

"My sweet, darling Bella. I'm sorry if I came on a bit too much but, back in the street, when you were even contemplating whether it was your fault I was so horrible to you the pass couple of days, well, I was devastated! How can you even think it was your fault darling??" I was so confused now. I had to get this sorted.

"I'm confused now...if it wasn't something I had done to make you so moody towards me, then what was it?? Edward, I really need some answers, I've been thinking and thinking over the past couple of days and I can't think of anything I've done to hurt you so much." He looked straight at me when I said the last part, but he wasn't angry, more shocked I think.

"Bella, what did I just say?? It's nothing to do with you, I promise you with all my eternity. It's just..." He looked away then. I was determined to get an answer out of him now, no matter what.

"It's just...what?? Please Edward...you can trust me with my life. I promise you it." I put my hand on his face and he turned back to face me. He took a deep breath in and exhaled out and said,

"It's just...when that _dog_ hurt you, and I showed my true self, I didn't think you would ever look at me the same way again Bella. I was a monster, a horrible vampire. I just couldn't control myself. Then, I thought you were still mad with me for showing my true identity, so I went hunting the other day, to make sure you wouldn't witness me do that ever again. I'm so sorry Bella, from the bottom on my cold heart; I truly am sorry...please forgive me!" I think if he could cry he would off by now. How could he think I thought he was a monster??

"Edward, don't you dare say that you're a monster! You're anything BUT a monster. You are the most kind, loving, comforting, most gorgeous person I have ever met, and I know for an absolute fact I will never meet anyone ever again whose touched my heart in the same way you have, and still are. Edward, I would die for you. I would take a million bullets for you. I would go to the end of the earth if it made you happy. I truly do love you Edward Cullen; my heart cannot hold so much love." I had tears in my eyes. I truly meant every single word of that. Edward didn't need to say anything else. I already knew he felt the same way, so he started kissing me again. We didn't go any further than kissing and cuddling. I wanted to respect Edward for that, and he respected me.

Edward said that I could stay with him tonight, because his family had gone out to Alaska to hunt and to visit Tanya and all her family. So, I stayed with him. He said he would wake me up in time for me to get back home before Charlie noticed I was missing.

Before I fell into unconsciousness, I could hear Edward, humming my lullaby and wrapping his arms around my waist. It was the best night of my life.

* * *

**There you go:D**

**I haven't yet chosen whether I want Jake as a friend or not**

**If you haven't said which you would like..please say in the review:D**

**Next chapter should be up ASAVP**:D**

**I might update sooner if I get loads of reviews:D**

**Peace x**

****ASAVP- AsSoonAsVampirleyPossible:D **

**Jessie Maude showed me that^^^^^^:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything.**

**Hey everyone! Quite a short chapter, but I could of made it go on for longer. Sorry for the late update...I've had exams and revision and I've been very tired over the past couple of days. But I'm alright now...and I do promise to get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Everyone who's reviewed, thank you. Also thanks for voting on whether to keep Jake as friend or not..**

**I've gone with the majority and also I've had advice of BronzeHairedMystery so thank you!**

**I hope you like what I've chosen and hopefully you'll keep with the story x**

* * *

It was about 6:00am when I awoke from my wonderful sleep. I had a dream about me and Edward, and how we were together in his glorious meadow and we were just in our own separate world, a world which was filled with the amount of love me and Edward have for each other. I could of dreamed about it all day, but then I realised that I was in a dream world anyways, I mean, I had my Edward back again. And, he loved me. He actually loved me! My life couldn't get any better.

That was when I noticed that I was back in my own bed, in my house. How and when did I get here?? I never felt Edward running or pick me up or anything. Well...at least Charlie wouldn't have a heart attack and see me not in my bed.

I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to have a shower and get ready slowly. I did my hair really nice for school today, normally I don't really care about what my hair looks like, but I wanted it to look nice for a change, I don't know why though. I made Charlie some breakfast as well; egg on toast. He was up and gone before I even got around to making him a cup of coffee (he must off been running late, again!) I even decided to start some of my laundry whilst I had some spare time; I couldn't wait till I saw Edward's beautiful face again. I couldn't wait to smell his scent that made my mouth water, and I especially couldn't wait until I could kiss his cold, marble lips.

As I turned the washing machine on, the door bell rang. It could only be one person! I rushed to the door and thankfully didn't trip at all on the way, that would off been embarrassing if Edward has seen me on the floor, again. I opened the door, and I just froze there. It wasn't Edward at all. It was quite the opposite. It was Jake.

He looked quite stern, but not angry or aggressive. I couldn't speak. He was the last person I thought would come knocking at my door at 8.30 in the morning. I could tell he wanted me to say something, but I just couldn't think of anything to say. The last time I saw Jake, I was walking home, in the rain because me and Edward had had an argument. He told me that he never meant to hurt me, and that he was only protecting me from Edward. I told him to give me a couple of days so I could think some things out. It was almost a week since that had happened, and I still didn't know what to do.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jake walking past me and into my kitchen. Did I tell him to come in? I followed into the kitchen and stood by the door. Jake was leaning over the kitchen table, his head nearly touching it. He was turned away from me and he was shaking quite a bit. I didn't want anything to happen like it did before, and I knew that Edward would be here soon to pick me up for school. If he knew Jake was inside my house, he would kill him. I finally thought of what I was going to say. I had made up my mind. I didn't know if it would be a good thing, or a bad thing, but it's what I wanted. I walked over to Jake with my head held high and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jake??" He didn't move an inch. If he wasn't shaking so much you might off thought he was a statue. I tapped him again, this time with a bit more force.

"Jake...I need to speak to you." Again, nothing happened. This was starting to get on my nerves now. I mean, for one, he just turns up out of the blue to my house, then he just barges through my door, and now he's completely ignoring me. I wasn't going to have it!

"JAKE!!!" My voice was quite loud, even for me. This time he turned around and stared at me. His eyes looked lost, but I had to remember what I was going to tell him!

"I seriously need to say something to you, and I don't think you're going to like it, but it's what I want! Do you understand??" He just stood there, didn't even nod or anything, so I just carried on.

"Well, the other week, I told you that I needed to think some things out before I decided whether to forgive you or not. I didn't know what to do. I was lost. But, I finally came to a decision that I think will benefit everyone..." Now I was scared. Hopefully if anything did happen, Edward wouldn't be that far away to come and help me. I took in a sharp breath and finally said,

"Jake, you obviously can't accept the fact that me and Edward love each other. We know each other, we understand each other. We are soul mates. I've tried to forget the fact that you hate him with a passion and just tried to get on with it, even when you call him all the names under the sun. But now, I've had enough Jake! I know you're sorry for what happened last week, but I won't ever forget what did happen. I'm sorry Jake, I really am."

Wow, I made it through that without shedding a tear. Jake looked pale. He looked ill. Did he even hear what I said? His shaking had progressed and now his hands looked quite violent.

"Jake...maybe you should go before anything happens. Your hands are shaking really badly Jake." He looked me straight in the eyes. They looked angry now. I was scared he was going to change into his wolf-self and hurt me. I started backing up until I hit the wall behind me. Jake started moving towards me until he was practically touching me. I could feel his body vibrating against me. This was it, he was going to change and I was going to get killed from it. He raised his hand and made it into a fist shape. Then, suddenly, it came towards my face. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it come onto my face, but nothing touched me. Instead, he brushed past my face by inches and smashed the wall behind me. I had never been so scared in my whole life. His face was all scrunched up and he looked at me with complete hate and disgust.

He obviously knew that Edward would be there in a minute, so he ran out of my house and into the woods. When he was finally gone, I just fell to the floor. I was having trouble breathing. I had never been so scared of my own safety before. And the look that Jake gave me was a look that you would never forget. The hate in his eyes, and the disgust was just awful. I curled up into a ball and just sat there, on the floor, along with some broken tile that had fallen off the wall from where Jake punched it so hard, it actually made a dent in the wall. I just wanted Edward to come and make it all better. To cuddle me and soothe me.

It was only about 3 minutes later when he did come. He ran straight into the kitchen and looked around the room calling my name. It wasn't until he noticed the big dent in the wall that he found me. He kneeled down by me and started stroking my hair. The tears were already in action, and I looked up to Edward and said,

"Edward...ple-as-e..."I couldn't manage any more. That was when I uncurled from my ball and threw my arms around Edward's neck. I started crying my eyes out. I was sobbing and I couldn't control myself with it. Edward pulled me in closer to his chest and he started rocking me back and forth, like a mother does to stop her baby from crying. But I couldn't stop.

We sat there for about 20 minutes, with Edward holding me whilst I cried my heart out. He finally picked me up and started running towards his house. I was still crying, and the wind felt nice on my cold, wet face. Once we'd stopped, I pulled myself closer to Edward. He carried me into his house and up into his bedroom. He laid me down on his new bed and tucked me into bed. He got in the other side and he started stroking my hair and he pulled me in closer to him. The only thing he said to me since he got to me was,

"Bella, you should go to sleep for a bit. I'm going to be here to protect you. Don't worry about anything else."

The crying had actually made me really tired, so I closed my eyes and silently fell into a deep and dark sleep.

* * *

**Like I said, only a small chapter. **

**Did you like what I chose for the story??**

**If you didn't then please let me know.**

**R+R as always and if i get loads of reviews then it will give me inspiration to keep writing!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Peace x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**This one's a bit longer.**

**Hope you like it x**

* * *

I was woken by a knock on the door. It made me jump actually, because I was in such a deep sleep that I completely forgot I was in Edward's house, in Edward's bed. I sat up and whispered,

"Ummm...who is it??"

I didn't know if whoever it was, was able to hear me, but then I remembered that everyone in this house had super hearing. A little pixie voice came from the other side of the door,

"It's me...Alice...can I come in??"

"Sure Alice, you can come in." So she opened the door and just poked her head around. I was quite confused but she decided to come in and jump on the bed. She didn't even give me a chance to say 'hey' or anything; she just enveloped me in a great big hug. For someone so small in stature, she sure gave massive hugs filled with complete love. I loved Alice. Not only was she my bestest friend in the whole entire world, but she was the sister I never had. When she finally released me, she still got the first word in before I did.

"Bella...how are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it? Can I get you anything? You just have to ask me and I will..." This had to stop! I couldn't handle all the interrogation-like questions. I put my finger up to her lips to silence her, and she stopped immediately. It was quite funny seeing Alice just stop mid-sentence like that.

"Alice. I've just woken up. I really don't want to be interrogated at this time of the morning. The only question you can answer for me is where Edward is?" I could remember him next to me when I fell asleep, but then I couldn't remember him moving or anything.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle have all gone hunting today. Edward wanted me to give you this letter though. He told me to give it to you as soon as you woke up and he also said he would be back before you knew it." Alice handed me a letter with the words, '_Bell.'_ written in a perfect cursive. I took the letter but I wasn't planning on opening it until Alice had left.

"Are you hungry Bella? Do you want some breakfast?" Now that was one question I was going to give her an answer for.

"I am starving Alice! You wouldn't mind getting me a bowl of cereal would you?" But Alice was already asking me what cereal I would like. I settled for good old Corn Flakes and she left the room with no rushing. As soon as the door closed I opened the envelope with the letter from Edward inside it. The letter said:

_My dearest Bella.  
I have gone hunting for a while with my brothers and Carlisle. I will make sure we will be back before the day is out. I promise.  
Have a good morning and afternoon with Alice, Rosalie and Esme and I will be back before you know it.  
I love you with all my heart._

_Edward x_

I felt a tear fall from my eye at how truly special the letter was. I loved him so much that I would die for him. I would jump in front of a bullet or a speeding car for him. He was my soul mate. My one and only. My angel.

I got up and remembered I obviously had no clothes to wear, so I went downstairs in the clothes I slept in and walked into the kitchen. All the girl were in there; Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Esme was cleaning, Rosalie was reading a magazine and Alice was making my breakfast. I felt quite guilty that Alice was making my breakfast for me so I said,

"Can I do anything to help?" Alice looked at me like I had just asked her a rude question.

"Bella! You are our guest. Of course you don't need to do anything! Just sit down and I'll bring you your breakfast now." So, I did as I was told and sat down in the dining room. The table was a brilliant mahogany colour. It was very grand and very extravagant, especially for people who don't even need it. About 2 minute later Alice came dancing in with a plate of bacon, egg, sausage, toast and every other item you could have with a cooked breakfast.

"Ummm...this doesn't look like Corn Flakes Alice." She had a smile on her face.

"Of course it's not just Corn Flakes Bella. You need something other than Corn Flakes." She put the plate of food on the table and sat down on the seat beside me. We talked whilst I ate my enormous breakfast and we just caught up on gossip and random stuff. It was about 11.00am when we were done and I told Alice I had nothing to wear. What a bad idea.

"We have to go shopping then. You can put some of Rose's stuff on until we get you a new outfit. Come on, I'll get the clothes. You just go and do your hair." Before I could object, Alice was already upstairs. I walked up into Edward's bathroom and put my hair up in a bun and washed my face. Alice came into the room about 5 minutes later with a bundle of clothes.

"Alice! I only need something to wear until I can go home and get some clothes on. I certainly don't need a new outfit and I certainly don't need all this choice on what to wear. The simple top and joggers will do." Alice actually started laughing. I was confused.

"Why are you laughing??"

"It's just...you actually think that Rosalie owns just a top and joggers. Come on Bella! I know you're just a human, but even a human who knows Rosalie should know that she doesn't wear just simple tops and joggers." I couldn't be bothered to argue anymore with it, so I gave Alice her fun of putting together and outfit for me. I did, however, make her give up on the new outfit idea.

It was about 3.00pm before I got back home. Alice took at least 4 hours getting an outfit for me. I promised her I would give it all back to her. When I got home I had a shower and got into some of my own clothes. I decided that I would clean up the house, just to pass some time really until Edward got home. I was so desperate for him to come back; I just wanted to see him again.

* * *

I was about 10.00pm. I had cleaned up the entire house. Edward still wasn't back from hunting and I was sad that I wasn't able to see him like he said he would. I just wanted to sleep so that tomorrow would come a lot sooner. I was getting undressed in the bathroom when I heard a bang come from my room. I thought that it was just the wind or something had fallen from my desk, but then I thought that maybe it was someone breaking into the house. That was when I got quite scared. I didn't know whether to go into my room and have a look or to just stay in the bathroom, or to just go and get Charlie. I decided that I would go and have a look. I crept round the bathroom door and grabbed the baseball bat from the cupboard, just in case. I peaked my head around my bedroom door and saw nothing. I thought that maybe they might off been hiding in the corner of my room. I decided to just go in all force and see what happened. I ran into the one corner of my room and started swinging the baseball bat around. After a couple of swings, I was stopped. I opened my eyes to see Edward with a confused and worried look on his face. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and I was blushing really badly.

"Oh My God Edward! I'm so sorry. I thought you were a burglar breaking in." I could see the smile creep onto Edwards face, and I couldn't help but feel angry.

"Why are you smiling? I really thought someone was breaking in!"

"I'm not laughing at that...it's just...next time you want to hit someone with a baseball bat, you should really try keeping your eyes open...you might be able to see better." He started giggling. I tried to stay serious but I couldn't help laughing. He gave me a kiss and said he was sorry for making fun of me, but I thought it was quite funny anyways.

Edward did his normal routine of staying with me whilst I slept. I felt sorry for him because he couldn't sleep and because he just sat there and watched me sleep, which I must say would bore me to death.

* * *

I was woken up by Edward pushing me and shouting my name. I was crying. Why was I crying for? I had been asleep. But then I remembered my dream, or should I say, nightmare. It was the night I told Jake that we shouldn't be friends anymore because he didn't except Edward. It was the exact night all over again. The silence, me telling Jake my conclusion, and the punching of the wall right by my head. It was horrible.

"Bella? Are you alright darling? You're crying in your sleep. What's wrong?" Edward's eyes looked worried.

"I had a nightmare Edward. It was the night I told Jake my decision. It was horrible." Edward comforted me and told me to forget about Jake. The problem was, all I could think about was Jake and how upset he looked and how much pain I had inflicted onto him in a space of 20 minutes. He didn't say anything to me that night. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

I don't know why, but I suddenly decided that I needed to go and see him.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it??**

**Forgive me if it's a bit all over the place it's just I didn't know what to write and I'm feeling a bit ill so...forgive me:)**

**Next chapter will be up soon...R+R and I will deffiantly get it up sooner than soon.**

**Thanks everyone:D**

**Peace x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns everything:)**

**Chapter 13:D**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've had writer's block and I didn't know what to write next.**

**But, I've figured it out and so, here it is:D**

**Dedicating this story to BronzeHairedMystery and Isle Esme. 2 of the bestest people and writer's ever and they've kept with the story from the beginning and they've given me a lot of help with it:D Read their storied, they're awesome!**

**Hope you like it:)**

* * *

I fell asleep again after I was woken from my nightmare, but all I could think about was seeing Jake. I wanted to see how he was and I wanted to know what he was thinking that day I probably broke his heart. I could feel Edwards arms wrapped around my waist, like he didn't want to let me go. I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted to go back to sleep and try to forget my nightmare, to forget that I wanted to go and see Jake. I really wanted to but I couldn't. After about 20 minutes of me pretending to sleep, I finally opened my eyes to see Edward, looking at me with a beautiful smile on his perfect face.

"Good morning sleepy head!" He said. He kissed me. It was quite a passionate kiss for Edward, but I wasn't the one to complain about it.

"What's the matter with you this morning?" He gave me a puzzled look and smiled. I think he knew what I meant, but he wanted me to explain myself anyway.

"What do you mean Bella?" He had a cheeky grin on his face. I hated when he did this, when he dazzled me into telling him something. It's just an unfair advantage.

"Well, normally I'll be lucky if you give me a quick peck, but now, you're giving me the full works and it's only 9.30 in the morning. Explain yourself Cullen." I smiled cheekily as well. Two could play at this game. He lightly pressed his hand up against my face and started stoking the right side of my face, from my cheek right down to my neck and back up again.

"Well, if you must know Miss Swan, I just thought that maybe you would like it if I started showing you how much I really do love you. This seems like a good way of showing it to you, considering you went as red as a tomato when we stopped kissing." Oh no! Why did I have to blush? After all this time with Edward, you would think I could control myself and stop blushing in front of him every time he touched me.

"Well, Mr Cullen, if YOU must know, I would also like to start showing you how much I adore you, so I'm going to start kissing you like that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. It was the same amount of passion that was in the first kiss, but this time I was in charge of it. When we finally stopped kissing, Edward started laughing. I knew why though.

"I've started blushing again, haven't I??" This was just as worse as the first time, considering I was the one who started the kiss. Edward was still laughing, so I hit him in the stomach. It was alright though, he didn't even feel it. I quickly got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. I knew Edward wouldn't come out to try and get me because of Charlie, so this was a good hiding place. I took my time in there, for the fact that I was just getting on Edwards nerves, which I thought was quite funny. After about 10 minutes, I went back into my room. But Edward wasn't in there.

"Edward??" I don't know why I was calling out. I hope I didn't over do the whole kissing thing by walking out. I thought we were having a joke. I went over to my window and leaned out of it to try and see if I could see any sign of Edward. As I was looking out, I saw something in the woods. I tried to look harder, to see if I could see anything. What was it? An animal? A human? Maybe it was in danger? I needed to go and see what it was.

I quickly got my jeans and a top on and ran outside and over to the woods. I walked in through one of the gaps and started looking around. I walked in a bit deeper, and that was when I saw him. It was Jake. He looked angry. Like the night I told him that we couldn't be friends any more. I was scared to go over and talk to him. I was actually scared of this boy who I used to think was my sun through all the hard times, now look at him. The look in his eyes was enough to hurt anything. I just stood there, waiting to see if anything would come of it. Jake was shaking all over. Then, he started coming towards me. Not a little walk over, but he was charging over to me, like he came here to do something. I did the most stupid thing ever. I started running.

I ran deeper into the woods, which wasn't the best idea. I don't know why I started running, I mean, this was Jake. The little boy I knew with the gorgeous smile. Not the animal, the attacker that I thought he was now. I was running because I was scared he would do something to me. I was scared because Edward would come and maybe kill him. But what scared me the most, what scared me right to the core of my body, was the fact that I had made him this way. That thought would never go away from me.

I ran so deep into the woods that I didn't know where I was. I quickly glanced behind me, to see if Jake was still coming towards me. As I looked around, I got stopped in my path my something, or someone. I turned back to the front and saw Jake stood directly in front of me. This time, I couldn't run anywhere. I had to just face it.

"Jake....please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." My voice was very horse and croaky, but Jake heard me because he started chuckling to himself, like I'd just said something funny to him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You think that I would hurt you?" He was still chuckling to himself. I was getting annoyed now.

"Yes Jake, I did think you were coming to hurt me, considering you just chased me into the woods. You don't even know how scared I am Jake." He instantly stopped laughing now. He looked me straight in the eye.

"You're scared!? Maybe I should hurt you, just so you can see how scary I really can be, because this isn't even half of what I could do to you. Do you know that I've actually thought about hurting you for what you did to me, for all the pain you cause onto me, and for showing be that I can be really gullible and let you in when your precious boyfriend left you, and then have you completely stab me in the back a thousand times, and now, you tell me that if I can't except you and that bloodsucking leech, then we can't be friends anymore. Now, I don't know about you, but I think I deserve to hurt you, just to give you a fraction of the pain that you've caused me Bella."

The look in his eyes was black and dark now. He came even closer to me now, so he was literally pressed up against me. He was going to hurt me, I knew it. Well, I wasn't going to just stand there and take it, so I did the first thing that came to my head. I went to slap him across the face. I knew he wouldn't even feel it, but it would make me feel better. As my hand nearly made contact with his cheek, his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. Then he twisted it, and all I could hear was a cracking and snapping sound, and then the pain started. I screamed.

Tears came gushing from my eyes, and I feel to the floor in pain. I kept screaming, and I could smell the most disgusting smell ever, blood. It made me feel sick, but the pain was much worse. I looked down at my arm, and all I could see was something sticking out of my arm, covered in blood. I knew I needed to get to the hospital. I got up and just wandered about in confusion. Then, Jake came over and picked me up. Then he started running. I wanted to scream at him and tell him to put me down, but the pain was so bad, all that came out of my mouth were screams of pain.

It was about 5 minutes later when he put me down. Then, without any words, he ran off straight away. I turned around and saw that he had put me just outside the hospital entrance. I stumbled into the hospital parking lot, and by a miraculous chance, I saw Carlisle just getting out of his car. I wasn't even half way towards him when he looked around and saw me. I collapsed on the floor and was still screaming and crying. Carlisle ran over to me at human speed, and knelt down beside me.

"Oh My God Bella! What happened?" My mouth was so dry from screaming that I couldn't speak properly. All I could say was,

"M-y...ar-m." He picked me up and ran with me into the hospital building.

"Can somebody help me please?? We have a female, age 18, severe broken lower arm, loss of blood, we need to get here onto a bed, now!" I was then placed onto a bed and wheeled off into a room with all machines and beeping noises. I was then attached to different machines and I had a breathing mask put on my face. Then I saw Carlisle's face appear. He looked quite worried and I knew he had already called Edward. He held my hand.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Can you tell me how this happened?? It's vital that we know." I really didn't want to tell him that it was Jake, because I knew he would tell Edward, but I had to.

"I-t...wa-s...Jak-e." His face changed when I told him. "Okay Bella, thank you for telling me." Then he disappeared.

Then, the worse sound of all came.

"Bella...Oh My God!!!" It was Edward.

* * *

***Dramatic music* **

**Hope you liked it...I find it to be a bit all over the place but, like I said, writer's block.**

**I was just trying to get it all down before I forgot it:D**

**Next chapter should be up ASAP, more reviews will get it up sooner:D**

**Peace x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Edward Cullen unfortunatly belongs to SM who is a God for thinking him up:)**

**So...I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but I have been so stressed with exams and I've had major writers block which sucked:(**

**But, I've written it. Personally, I don't think this is my best chapter, but I changed it about 5 times and this is what I came up with.**

**Dedicated to all the people who reviewed my story, thank you guys:)!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, Isle Esme, BronzeHairedMystery, Zombie's Run This Town, Jessie Maude and everyone else who has:)**

**Hope you like it:D**

* * *

I couldn't look up to see his face, but I knew it was going to be horrific. He ran over to me, looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"How the hell did this happen??" His eyes looked full with emotion, and I could tell he probably knew who it was who did this to me. But, he still wanted me to say it. I couldn't lie to him, and, to be honest, I really wanted Edward to hurt Jake for what he did.

"It..w-as J-ak-e." Then, all the emotions from his eyes disappeared, except for one emotion. Anger. He turned away, and started walking out of the room, before I shouted out to him.

"Edward, where are you going?" He turned back around to face me and said,

"I'm going to sort out a _dog._" Then, before I could respond, he had left. All I knew, was that Jake would finally see the very bad side of Jake, and hopefully, Edward would be alright.

* * *

**EPOV.**

I ran straight into the hospital entrance, ran straight up the stairs and followed the smell of my darling Bella's blood. It wasn't hard to find the room, her scent was so pungent that I ran straight into the first room it came from. Once I opened the doors, I just stopped and stared. I couldn't really move. All I could do was say,

"Bella...Oh My God!!!"

I ran over to the bed where my beautiful love laid, blood everywhere, on her clothes, on the bed, and on her body. She looked so scared, and she was still sobbing. I needed to find out who did this and how it happened.

"How the hell did this happen??" I was filled with all the emotions imaginable. Hate, guiltiness, anger, rage, terror, sickness, horror, and sadness. I should of protected Bella, I knew that. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Bella's faint voice. She was trying to tell me something, so I carefully listened out for the person who hurt my Bella.

"It..w-as J-ak-e." Right when she said that, all the emotions I was feeling a second ago left me, except for one. Anger. I was going to kill him. I went to walk straight out of the hospital and go to find him, but then I heard Bella's voice again.

"Edward, where are you going?" Her voice was so weak, I didn't want her to speak. All I said was,

"I'm going to sort out a _dog._" Then, before she could respond, I left the room. I could hear Carlisle's thought shouting in me head,

_Edward, son, don't do anything stupid. Please calm down. _The problem was, was that I don't think I would ever calm down until I got rid of the dog once and for all. I tried to block out Carlisle's thoughts and think of where the dog might be. I thought the obvious place would be his house in La Push, but then I thought that maybe he would be near Bella's house. I didn't care that I didn't know where he was, I would search non-stop until I found him and killed him.

As soon as I walked out of the hospital, I saw something I would off never expected. I was Jacob, with the rest of the dog pack. They were at the far end of the parking lot of the hospital. As I was about to go and run over to them to kill them all if I had to, I heard someone's thoughts in my head.

_Edward, Carlisle told us what happened. _When I looked around, I saw Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stood behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

_We're here to help you kill these dogs bro._ I knew straight away that, that was Emmet.

_Don't worry Edward, we've got your back. _And I knew that was Jasper. I knew that they all knew about what happened to Bella, and I also knew that they all cared about her, and that they wanted these dogs gone as well.

"Thank you. All of you." I whispered quietly. Then, I turned back around and saw that the dogs had stayed exactly where they were before. I saw that their leader, Sam, was in the front, with a couple behind him and then Jake at the very back, like they were all protecting him. That just made me even angrier, to know that after what he did, they're still protecting him. I started walking forward at human speed, just in case anyone was watching us. Emmet and Jasper were on either of my sides, with Alice and Rosalie staying in the back. The last thing I would want was for one of them two especially to get hurt. Sam and two other dogs started walking forward. We both stopped half way, where we were about 3 feet from each other. I made sure we stayed a bit back just in case they changed into their disgusting forms. Sam was the first to speak.

"We haven't come here for a fight." Then I started talking.

"Well, what have you come here for? And with that _dog _that had put Bella's life in danger." I had to stop myself from growling.

"We've come here to give you an apology. We really are sorry for what Jake did to Bella. He feels terrible, he regrets it so much. He really is sorry." I couldn't believe that they thought they could just come here and just say they were sorry and for us to forgive them.

_An apology?? They have a nerve don't they. They ought to be very lucky that I haven't already gone over there and ripped his head off. _Wow. For once, Emmet was being serious. His face looked filled with anger, just like Jasper's and mine.

"Sam, it's not you I want an apology from. He should be a man and own up for it and stop being a coward and stay it to my face." I tried to say that sentence as loud as I could, so Jake could hear me. Then, Jake started walking towards us. He looked angry, but also sad and regretful. He passes Sam and the two others and came right up to me so that his face and mine were practically touching. I could feel vibrations off of him because he was shaking very badly.

"You want and apology. I AM SORRY!! OKAY?? You don't even know how I feel. I regret doing it to her, I never wanted to hurt her. You have to believe me. Even a bloodsucker like you surly must be able to see how sorry I am." That was it. I needed to hurt him. But I was scared in case a human saw me do something incredible like throw him right over to the other side of the parking lot. So, I thought of what a human would do. I punched him right in his nose. What made it feel extra good was the fact that it looked human, but actually, it was about ten times harder than a normal human punch. The dog fell to the floor, and Sam and the other two came running up to him. I crouched down so that I was at the dogs level, and I said,

"If you ever come near Bella again, if you speak to her again, if you even think about her again, I will come and find you and I will kill you. You got it??" He didn't reply, but I was pretty sure he got it. Then I turned around and started walking back.

_Wow Edward. You definitely showed him. He won't ever bother Bella again. _Jasper thought. I smiled at him and we all walked back into the hospital.

When we got onto the floor that Bella was at, I saw Carlisle's face, and it looked very parental.

"Edward, why did you do that to him? I mean, he did do wrong, but you could off waited and done it outside of the hospital grounds. Now everyone is going to start asking questions about why my son was seen punching some other boy." But, when he walked off, I swore I could see a little bit of a smile on his face. We all walked into the room where my precious Bella was. She looked much better now without all the blood-stained clothing and bedding. Her arm was covered with bandages. She was asleep when we walked in, so the others said they would come back later. I sat down beside her, and held her hand. She didn't even move when let my icy cold hand touch her warm hand.

As I was sat there, I started thinking about what had happened. I started thinking about the dog and how he would never come near my Bella again. I started thinking about my family and how they all stood with me when I needed them. Then, finally, I started thinking about Bella and how much I loved her. I knew that from then on, I would make sure she would always be safe, and that nothing would ever harm her again.

As long as I was with Bella, I would make it my absolute first priority that Bella would never be put through this hell every again.

* * *

**Like I said, not my best chapter I don't think.**

**R+R as usual, leave any ideas you have for what happens next cause I seriously don't know.**

**Next chapter will be up sooner than this one, I promise.:)**

**Thank you!**

**Peace x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything:)**

**Wow, quite a quick update people! I needed to write all this down before I forgot it though.**

**Writer's block has officially gone and I know what I'm writing now:D**

**Dedicated to BronzeHairedMystery - absolute awesome writer, read her story Nightmares, awesome!**

**Hope you like it:D**

* * *

"Bella...Bella...can you hear me??"

I could hear a voice, but I could only see darkness. I tried looking around for someone, but I could see nothing. Then, all of a sudden, I was standing in the forest near my house. I was on my own, with no one around me except for the wildlife that was roaming around the bushes and trees. I started walking forward, seeing all these magnificent colours and hearing the most beautiful sounds coming from birds. It was a magical place. Then, I came to the end of the forest, and stepped into mine and Edwards's meadow. I hadn't been here since last year, before Edward went, and it was the most beautiful place you could imagine. I felt special, private, and just mine and Edwards. I walked into the middle of the meadow, and led down, with my head on the warm, dry floor and my legs stretched out. I felt so peaceful, so calm, all I needed to make it absolutely perfect would be to have Edward led right next to me. Then, suddenly, a thunderous growl came from the other side of the meadow. I looked up to see what, or who it was. It was Jake. He looked angry, he looked like he had come for me. He was in his human form, but his shaking was very vigorous, and very violent. I stood up, about to shout at him and see why he was here, when all of a sudden, he started running towards me at full speed. At about half way, he changed into his wolf self, his teeth bearing at me and his growl in time with his running. He was about to jump for me when....

"NOOO JAKE, PLEASE DON'T!!" I woke up, crying, sweating and shaking. I was breathing really heavily and just started crying my eyes out. I was really scared. I was so scared, that it took me a while to figure out that it was a nightmare, and that Jake really wasn't there. After what seemed like hours, Edward put his hand on my face and turned my head to face his. He was sat right next to my bed, and his face look scared and confused.

"Bella, what's wrong??" He sounded very worried, but I couldn't control myself, I was still crying and shaking and breathing like I'd had an asthma attack. I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell Edward about my dream, but nothing was coming out of my mouth. Edward still had his hand on my cheek, which actually felt nice because I was really hot. He wanted to know what had happened, so I tried to explain the best I could.

"Well...I..was in the...forest...and...then I was...in our..meadow." Edward's face just looked lost. I probably wasn't making any sense at all to him. He made a quiet noise which let me know to carry own.

"And...I was led...in our...meadow and then...Jake...he was stood...at the other...end of the meadow. His face...he looked so angry...then he ran towards me...he changed into...his wolf form and...as he was about..to jump at me...I woke up." I couldn't control my sobbing tears. The dream all seemed so realistic and life-like that I thought it was real. Edward pulled me into his chest and started rubbing my back and telling me that it was all just a night mare and that he was there to keep me safe. I loved him so much. We just sat there for at least a half hour just holding each other, not saying a word to one another. When I next looked at the clock it was nearly 10.00pm. I was so tired, probably from all the crying I did. I didn't want Edward to go. I wanted to stay close to him.

"Edward, do you think you would be able to do something for me?" He looked at me straight in my eyes. His eyes were a golden, topaz colour.

"Yes Bella, anything." I looked at him and started smiling inside. He was a Greek God. He was just indescribable.

"It will sound really stupid, but, will you stay with me tonight?" He looked confused as if I'd just asked him a really hard question.

"Bella, you know I stay with you anyway. I'm here, right next to you, every night."

"I know, but I want you to come into bed with me. I just want to feel you next to me. You don't have to if you don't want to though." I could feel my cheeks start turning red, and he obviously could see it as well as a smirk came across his beautiful face. Then he bent down, his face very close to mine, and he kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it wasn't a plain peck. It was half and half really, just perfect. He pulled away and I was still blushing. I was really embarrassed. But, he stopped and came close to my ear. Then he whispered,

"Of coarse I'll stay with you tonight, and, just to let you know, I love it when you blush." His whisper made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, his voice made me tingle. Also when he said the blushing comment, what did I do? Blush some more, so now I looked like a tomato. I was trying not to fall asleep, but I was so tried, I just couldn't hold out any longer. Edward rang Carlisle to tell him that he was staying in the hospital with me tonight, then he climbed into the other side of the hospital bed.

Even though I was half unconscious by the time he came into the bed, I could still hear him humming my lullaby to me.

* * *

I woke up quite early the next morning. It might of been because the nurse came in to check on me, which I thought was quite funny because Edward was in my bed and he was 'sleeping'. The nurse looked a bit weird at the fact he was in my bed, but I didn't really care. As soon as she left, Edward opened his eyes and sat up. I had a smirk on my face. I couldn't help but make fun of the situation.

"So, did you have a nice sleep Edward?" I was chuckling to myself, and Edward was smirking.

"Yes I did actually." Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. We were sat on the bed still, and we started kissing again, like last night. We got interrupted by Carlisle though, who had come to see how I was.

"Well Bella, looks like you're very well now, aren't you?" I blushed, obviously, and Edward smirked and chuckled. Carlisle said that it was alright for me to go home. I was so happy, but then I remembered one thing.

"Oh My God! What about Charlie?? Does he know where I am??" I had been gone for about 4 days, and I had completely forgotten about Charlie.

"Don't worry Bella. We told him that you stayed over our house for a couple of nights with Alice. He seemed totally fine with it." Carlisle said. He was always so calm and collected. Never nervous or tense or worried. He always had everything under control as well, which always came in handy. I thanked him loads for looking after me and he said I could stay over the Cullen's for another night or two until I could wear a bandage underneath my tops, so Charlie wouldn't notice anything. I got dressed while Edward and Carlisle went to Carlisle's office, and I packed up all my stuff that Alice had got me from my house when Charlie was at work one day. I walked out of the room and down to meet Edward, then he drove us to the house.

Once I had settled into Edward's room, I rang Charlie, just to show him that I was still alive and that I would be staying over Alice's for a couple more nights. This was perfect because he and Harry Clearwater were going on a fishing trip for a couple of days up North. Everything was perfect, except for the fact that my wrist was killing me.

* * *

It was about 11.00pm when I went upstairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided to go hunting, and Carlisle and Esme went with them just for a walk. It was just me and Edward left in the house. We were sat on Edward's bed. There was something that had been playing on my mind for a couple of weeks, but I didn't know how to tell Edward. I mean, I'm 18 years old and there was something that I wanted to try. Edward said that we never could because he would hurt me, but I knew that he would never. It had been over a year since I last asked him, so maybe he would of changed his mind. Well, I was going to find out.

"Edward, there was something I wanted to ask you, and I know what your answer will be but I'm going to ask anyway."

"Okay, what is it?" I took in a deep breath, and just spilled it all out.

"I'm 18 Edward, 18! Every girl has always done that certain 'thing' before their 18. I know you said we couldn't before, but I know you won't hurt me Edward, and I love you so much and I really want to do this." It was silence after my little speech. I wanted Edward to say something. But he just looked into space. After about 5 minutes he looked at me, and without saying anything, he kissed me.

I was taken completely by shock, but he was kissing me with loads of passion and he showed no signs of stopping like normal, so I kissed him back. We kissed for about 5 minutes, when he finally pulled away and looked at me. I thought that was going to be the extent of what we were going to be doing, but then he started talking.

"I love you too Bella. I hate that fact that I can't give you what you want."

"But you can Edward, I said to you, you won't hurt me. I know you, I trust you, you won't hurt me." He looked away from me and started looking into space again. This time though, it was a shorter period. He turned back towards me and started talking again.

"But what if I did hurt you Bella, I would never be able to forgive myself." Suddenly, out of nowhere, he started kissing me again with the same amount of passion as before. This time it went on for longer, and he didn't pull back as much. He went on talking again.

"Okay, if we do this Bella, you have to promise me one thing, okay?" Was he agreeing with this? I needed to answer quickly in case he changed his mind. I wanted to be serious though, because I knew this meant a lot to him, and obviously, to me.

"Okay Edward, what is it?"

"If I hurt you, you have to promise me that you will say something to me, okay?" I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but I responded anyway.

"Of course I will, you have my word. But you won't hurt me Edward. I already know that."

We started kissing again, and this time I started undoing his shirt. He started taking my top off as well, then we got under the quilt. Before we went underneath the quilt, I said to him,

"I love you so much Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I love you too Bella Marie Swan."

* * *

**So...what do you think???**

**I personally love this chapter, it was lush to write:) **

**All happy things really, no bad things:D**

**R+R as usual and I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days:)**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, I had loads of them:D**

**Peace x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - the fabulous Stephenie Meyer created these awesome characters:)**

**Chapter 16 people! This one took me a while to write because I knew where I wanted it to go but I had to try and fill in the middle parts**

**I hope I've done alright with it anyways**

**Dedicated to all the people who have reviewed and all the people who have kept with this story from day one:)**

**Lovee you guys**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

I was ready to wake up. I was ready to wake up for the past 15 minutes. I just didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted this moment to last forever. I still couldn't believe that it had happened. It was so perfect and so unbelievably special, that I just wanted to pretend I was asleep to make it last that extra minute. Also, I didn't want to wake up just in case I had dreamt it all and really there was no Edward who loved me, and that there was nothing special about the night. Finally, I slowly opened my eyes. There he was, laying on his back and humming to himself. The tune was beautiful, I didn't want him to stop, but, he noticed that I had 'woken up' and he turned and gave me his beautiful smile.

"Good morning Bella." Oh my gosh. I loved him so much; no words on this planet or the next would ever describe how much I loved him. His face was perfection. His eyes were a lovely golden brown colour and his smile was to die for. I just couldn't believe that he loved me back. This perfect God, who had no imperfections, who was just perfect, and then there was me, clumsy and plain looking. I was nothing special, and there was so many other beautiful girls out there who would just look right with him, like two super-models. But, I loved him and could never let him go, and, for some reason, he loves me. It was just the best feeling in the whole entire world. I remembered then that I hadn't answered him since he last spoke.

"Good morning Edward." Just saying his name made me get goose bumps. Also just saying his name made me go as red as a tomato. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. Edward said that he liked it when I blushed, but I knew that every time I blushed, I was just tempting Edward with my delicious blood. I needed to control myself.

"You should be lucky that I'm used to you blushing all the time." He did one of his crooked side smiles, which made me go weak at the knees. I went to sit up, but as I tried pushing with my arms, a sharp pain went through my whole body. I cringed. Edward's look went straight from happy to serious.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I didn't want to look at his face. I thought that I would try lying to him.

"Nothing's the matter Edward." I tried moving a little bit more, but the pain got worse in my stomach and on my arms and legs. I just slumped back down on the bed so I was lying face up. I needed to see what was causing me so much pain, but I couldn't do that in front of Edward, just in case.

"I'm just going to do some human things. I won't be long." I managed to pull myself up from my bed and shuffle to the bathroom. Thankfully it seemed that all the Cullen's were still out hunting, so I didn't bump into anyone on the way. As soon as I closed the door and turned on the light, I could see why I was in so much pain. I had bruises all down my arms, and as I lifted my top up, I saw that they were all over my stomach and on my chest. There was a couple on my legs as well. Edward couldn't see this, he would just blame himself. Once I had tried covering up all the bruises on my body, I shuffled back to Edward's room and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" He seemed very suspicious of me. But I acted like there was nothing to hide from him.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually. I'm brilliant." I turned to him with great pain and gave him a kiss. He still looked suspiciously at me.

"Umm...do you mind just giving me a minute to get dressed??" He nodded and left the room. I was sure he had gone downstairs, so I started taking my top and shorts off. I had just pulled my trousers on when all of a sudden.

"Bella, what do you want for..." He stopped mid-sentence. He just looked at my stomach and arms at all the bruises on there. I quickly pulled my top over my head. He walked towards me with quite an angry and serious face on.

"Bella! What was the thing I told you last night, the thing that you promised you would tell me?? You told me that you would say something if I hurt you at all, but you said nothing!" He was pacing back and forth the room.

"I wasn't hurt though. I would off told you otherwise."

"Well, by the looks of all your bruises I did hurt you. I knew this would happen." He was really freaking out. I didn't know what to do to make it better.

"It's fine Edward, really it is." He stopped pacing and walked towards me again. Then he lifted my top up.

"Really Bella? That isn't fine at all. You look like you've had a boxing match with someone and lost. Why did I do this to you? I knew we shouldn't off. I should of known better." He turned away from me. He sounded so angry with himself. I didn't want him to feel this way. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine! He shouldn't go torturing himself for my mistake.

"Edward, please look at me." He didn't respond. I put my hand gently on his face and turned his head towards me. He was still looking down, but I carried on talking.

"Please, don't blame yourself. It was my fault. I should off told you. It's just...I didn't want it to stop. I knew that if I said anything to you, you would stop. Last night was one of the most perfect nights Edward. I didn't want anything spoiling it. So what if I have a few bruises. It was out first try, and, to be quite fair, I thought we did okay." He lifted his head up at this and a smile came across his lips. I knew I had made him feel better. I meant every word I said though.

We decided to both get up and get dressed and then go downstairs and have breakfast, well, I would have breakfast anyway. Edward made me eggs and they tasted fantastic. For someone who hasn't been able to eat in 80 years, he sure did know w thing or two about cooking. As I was eating my eggs, the rest of the Cullen's came in through the door. They all seemed pretty happy I was there, but I was starting to feel like what happened last night was a set up. How they all just happened to be going on a hunting trip for the night, it all seemed very suspicious, but I didn't really mind. When I was done with my breakfast, me and Edward went back upstairs to his room. There was something on my mind, and I wanted to tell Edward, but I was afraid of what he would say to it. I waited until we were alone to say it, just in case.

"Edward, if I ask you to do something for me, will you promise you won't get mad at me??" He came over to the bed, where I was sat down, and he sat next to me.

"Well, it obviously depends on what you want, but I promise I won't get mad at you. So, what is it??" I took in a deep breath and readied myself for what was going to happen.

"Okay...I've thought about this for a while, and I've been thinking about the positives and the negatives. I know that you will probably say no straight away, but I thought I would give it a go anyway..." Edward looked very confused at me, but then again, I was just babbling to him like an idiot.

"Bella, please stop babbling. What is it that you want?? I'm sure I won't say no." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back but, I knew he would get mad in a second.

"Well, what I want you to do for me is...is to change me into a vampire." I was right, the smile from Edward's face dropped straight after I said it. He looked away from me as well. We were both silent for what seemed like ages but was only a minute or two.

"Bella, do you have any idea what that would do to you. Have you even thought of the consequences of it?? You wouldn't be able to see your family, friends or Forks again. You would want only human blood until we trained you, you wouldn't be able to have children, and you would be stuck in the same body for centuries and centuries. There's just no way!" He started pacing the room back and forth.

"I have thought of the consequences. But I've also thought of the good things that will come out of it." Edward turned to me and did a little laugh.

"Oh yeah, well what are they??"

"If I am a vampire, I will be able to stay with you forever. I won't need to be protected by you because I will be strong and fast. I won't ever have to worry about losing you ever again." I smiled to myself at the fact that me and Edward would be able to stay together if he changed me. If that happened, my life would just be the perfect dream I would never wake up from. I knew that there would be big consequences, but I knew that I had to be with Edward forever. I knew that I couldn't go on living and end up dying without Edward. I had made up my mind.

"If you won't do it, then I'll get another vampire to do it. I'm sure Carlisle would do it for me. I just thought this was what you would want. I thought you would want to stay with me forever." Edward came close to me. He put his forehead on mine.

"Of course it's what I would like, you know that. But I don't want you to take your life away just for me. You are my life Bella, but I just can't do what you are asking of me. I'm sorry." I turned away from him. He came close behind my back and whispered into my ear.

"Also, please don't let someone else change you." I nodded my head in agreement. I knew that he would say no, but I would never give up until I was a vampire and a part of the Cullen family. I went and sat back down on the bed. Edward followed and sat down next to me. We sat there for about 20 minutes before one of us talked. Edward sat up quite quickly and turned to face towards me.

"Bella, will you come on a little vacation with me??" What the heck! One minute we were practically fighting and giving each other the silent treatment, then, from out of nowhere, he decides that we can go on holiday.

"That's a bit out of the blue isn't it Edward. I mean, where would we go??"

"You leave that to me, but we will have to go tonight. So, will you come with me??" I was very shocked at this. Edward never did anything like this, but he seemed really persistent with taking me on a vacation somewhere. I hadn't been on holiday in a long time. Maybe we could use a break.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But, you have to tell me where we're going?" Edward pretended to zip up his mouth and he didn't say anything. The only thing he said was that we would be gone for about a week minimum. Minimum? Well, I just let him carry on and as soon as I gave my consent, he rushed downstairs to tell Carlisle and Esme. He was up and down the stairs about 5 times before he came back in the room. He told me to go and ring Charlie to tell him that I was going camping for the week with the Cullen's. He also said that Alice was going to pack all my stuff so I wouldn't have to worry. I called Charlie and explained and he seemed fine. He said that he would probably go fishing again with some of his friends. It was about 2 hours after the first conversation with Edward that we were all packed and ready to go. I had never seen anyone try and book a vacation in just less than 2 hours. It was probably like a world record. We said our goodbyes to everyone and started driving to what I thought was the airport. We had missed the exit for the airport, so I said to Edward,

"You do know that we've just driven pass the exit for the airport??" He smiled to himself.

"Well that's because we're not going on a plane at the airport. We're going on a private plane. Then we're going on a boat. Bella, you seriously don't need to worry, I've got it all handled and worked out. Just sit back and relax.

* * *

I didn't realise it, but I had fallen asleep, and when I next woke up, I was in a completely different surrounding in a totally different place. It took me a while to figure out that I had obviously been asleep through the plane ride.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked Edward, who was just sitting beside me. He smile when I asked the question, He obviously thought it was funny.

"Well, you've been asleep for about 3 hours. We're just about to get on the boat. I don't mind carrying you again if you're too tired to walk." I told him that I would walk, and we went onto this little speed boat. There was just me and Edward on it. It was very nice. As we started speeding off, I fell asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up, we had stopped outside this little beach hut. I looked around and the sun was shining bright and there was all green from the high trees. I got out of the boat with the help of Edward, and we walked into the little beach hut. It was so cute inside. The decor of the hut was just perfect for the surroundings of it. All light coloured blues and creams. It was beautiful. Once Edward and I had unpacked all our stuff and got settled, he came over to me and said,

"So, what do you think? It's nice isn't it?" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, but where are we exactly??"

He came close to me and whispered into my ear,

"This is Isle Esme. Carlisle got it for Esme after they got married. We can come here whenever we want. It's just out from South America. It's nice right?" He smiled and turned around to face Edward. I gave him a big kiss.

"This is just perfect."

* * *

**Sooo...what does everyone think?**

**I hope you guys liked it anyways:)**

**R+R as usual and if anyone had any ideas for future chapters then please tell me:D**

**Peace x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - Even though every girl out there wishes they owned Edward Cullen, the one person who does is the wonderful SM.**

**Heyah everyone! **

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever! Its just school had been crazy with it being the Summer Holidays!! **

**But, now I've got a whole 6 weeks to keep my story going. **

**Dedicated to BronzeHairedMystery and Isle Esme because they've both helped me with the story and they've got amazing stories themselves**

**BronzeHairedMystery - Nightmares**

**Isle Esme - Acceptions.**

**Please enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

I started making my way around the small beach hut. It wasn't all that big, just the basics compared to the Cullen house back in Forks, but it was just perfect for me and Edward. I couldn't get over the fact that Carlisle had bought an island for Esme for a wedding present. It was beautiful. Edward was following me all around the different rooms in the hut, and then we entered the bedroom. It was quite big. There was a king sized bed in the centre of the room, with beautiful quilts and pillows covering it. The walls were painted light blue, and there was all light coloured furniture to match. I went over to the bed and just flopped back onto it. Edward did exactly the same and was led next to me.

"This place is amazing Edward. Thank you so much for bringing me here." He turned onto his side and leant on his elbow for support.

"You're very welcome Bella. I thought you might like this place. It reminds me a lot of you actually." He was smiling like he was embarrassed to say that. I turned to face him and leant on my elbow for support.

"How does it remind you of me??"

"It's beautiful, that's the obvious one. Also, it had an aura around it that makes me smile every time I come here. You make me smile every time I see you." He did my favourite crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear when he said that.

"You are very charming, Mr Cullen." I sat up and so did he. When we were both stood up, I started hugging him. That's all we did for at least 10 minutes was just hug. There was no need for words, it was just perfect. Once I finally decided to let him go, I unpacked my suitcase which was packed by Alice. Some of the clothes she put in there for me were quite ridiculous. She put in a beautiful sating night dress which I had never seen before, and also she put in a very revealing bikini which I was not going to put on. Thankfully though she did put in a plain one piece. That was fine.

Once everything was sorted, me and Edward had some lunch. I was really hungry because I hadn't eaten since I had left. We had scrambled egg on toast. It was lovely. Edward made it for us; for someone who can't eat human food, he sure can cook like a chef, it was delicious. When we were done we decided to go swimming in the sea. I was in the bathroom getting ready, when I looked out the window and saw Edward run and jump into the sea. God, he was so pale. Understandable obviously, but he made me look like I had a very noticeable tan on, which was impossible for me considering I never tan. I walked out onto the hot sand and started walking towards the sea. The water was perfect temperature. It wasn't boiling, but it wasn't freezing. Once my body was in the water, Edward swam up to me and picked me up in the water. I had my legs around his waist. He swam with me like that and he went quite deep out in the water. He was treading the water whilst holding me up. He started kissing me hard. He held my waist even tighter than before and was kissing me from my lips, to my cheek, to the base of my neck and my collar bone. After about 15 minutes of him doing that, he swam back to the shore and got out of the water, whilst still holding me up. He went into the bedroom and gently put me down onto the soft mattress. He started kissing me again like before. When he came up from kissing me, I said to him,

"Edward, I love you so much." I had my hand on the side of his cheek and was stroking it softly.

"I love you to Bella." Then he started kissing me with more passion. It felt so right just being with him. So perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a great big smile on my face. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so happy. It almost seemed like Edward had never really left me at all, all those months ago. I loved him so much! I never wanted to leave him. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I never noticed that there was an empty space next to me on the bed. I sat up and saw a little piece of paper left on the pillow where Edward had laid. I opened it and read it.

_My gorgeous Bella._

_I hope you slept well, I have gone out hunting this morning._

_I didn't want to wake you up. _

_I shall be back at about midday._

_Be safe._

_Edward x_

I held the piece of paper up to my chest right by my heart. He was so perfect. No thousand words could describe how much I loved him. There isn't a word powerful enough, or meaningful enough to express how I felt. I was so happy.

I decided that I would try and keep myself busy until Edward got back. I hated when he had to go away and hunt. It meant he had to leave me and it was really painful. But, if I kept myself busy then the time would pass more quickly. I went into the kitchen and made myself some pancakes for breakfast. I hadn't had pancakes in ages so it was nice. After I finished my breakfast and cleaned away my mess, I went and had a nice long shower. Then I got dressed into my denim shorts and my plain strappy white top. That took most of the morning's time up, but it was still only 10.00am. I still had at least another 2 hours without Edward. I decided to watch one of the millions of DVD's that were stacked in a massive shelf. I put on the film, Pretty Women. I loved that film. It was a really nice film to watch.

The film had finished and Edward still wasn't back from hunting. I hoped he was okay. I decided that I would just put another movie on and wait for him to come in. As I got up to go and look through the massive collection of DVD's, my stomach started twisting and turning in weird ways. It made me feel really queasy. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I was in there for about 5 minutes until I stopped throwing up. Why did I have to get ill now?? I hoped Edward wouldn't notice I had been sick, I didn't want to ruin his holiday. I went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I just sat in silence, and hoped I didn't throw up again. I still felt queasy though, so I brought a bowl with me, just in case I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time. I would hate to be sick on someone's carpet, very embarrassing. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be sick again, so I stood up and went and got a drink of water to wash out my mouth. When I was drinking my drink, Edward walked into the hut.

"Hello Bella." I heard his perfect voice. It gave me goose bumps even when I felt ill. I turned around and smiled.

"Hello Edward, was hunting good??" I must of looked horrible because Edward was looking at me funny.

"Bella, are you alright??" I went to lie to him and tell him that I was fine, but as soon as I tried to open my mouth, I had to quickly stop and run to the bathroom to be sick again. I knew Edward was right behind me, but I tried to shut the door to the bathroom.

"Bella, what are you doing, let me in??!!" There was no way I was going to let Edward see me throw up.

"No, I'm being sick!" I shouted back to him, in between throwing up. When I finally was done, I unlocked the door and walked out. Edward looked very worried, but also a bit grossed out himself. I walked past him, trying not to get caught by him and be asked a million questions which I really didn't know the answers to. I went and grabbed another glass of water and I sat down on the sofa. Edward came and sat next to me. He still hadn't said anything, but I knew I wasn't that lucky.

"Bella, why was you just sick?? Do you feel ill?? Have you been sick more than once today??" I knew he would ask me these sorts of questions.

"To answer your 3 questions...1) I don't know why I was just sick 2) I don't really feel ill anymore and 3) Yes, I was sick just before you came in." Wow, that came out better than I thought. Edward was looking at me like I'd just lost my arm or something. I had to make him more relaxed.

"Edward, please don't worry about me. It's probably just the pancakes I made earlier for breakfast, maybe the ingredients were just a bit gone or something. I'll be fine now." I moved closer to him and went to kiss him. He quickly moved away from me though. I looked up at him as if to say, 'why did you just move?'.

"Sorry Bella. I love you and everything, but even I can't stand kissing someone who's just been sick." He laughed, but I was quite insulted! He would pay.

"Well then, Mr Cullen, maybe after that I don't want to kiss someone who's just been sucking animal blood!" I couldn't hide the smile off my face from him. He seemed to take it as a joke, and he followed me as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was finished, I walked passed it without looking up. He caught hold of my hand and spun be back around to face him.

"I want a kiss now, Bella." He was smiling, and he leaned in to give me a kiss. But I quickly turned my head and closed my lips as tight as I could. I wasn't letting him have it that easy. I promised myself that he would pay. He moved so that he was back in front of me, but I walked away. Then suddenly, he ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He suddenly started tickling me around my waist. He knew that was the one part of me that was very ticklish. I started laughing out loud, but he wouldn't give in. I finally had to turn around and kiss him quickly. He was smiling when we were kissing. When we finally stopped kissing, he suggested that we watch a film. I didn't mind to be honest, because I still wasn't feeling a hundred percent. I just told Edward that I was alright so he didn't worry. That was the upset of him not being able to read my mind. We decided to watch X-men. I made up some popcorn and got some drinks and we shut all the curtains. It was really nice, just me and Edward, all alone. It was just too darn bad that I felt so ill.

It was about an hour into the film when I went to the bathroom. I took my bag filled with all my human stuff in there with me. I had forgotten that Alice had packed all my stuff, so I didn't know what was in there. In the bag, was a box which said on its container, 'Travel and Emergency Supplies.' She must off gotten me all new stuff for this vacation. I opened up the box and tipped everything out. There was the usual stuff you would think would be in there: toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo/conditioner, a comb and something unusual was in there; a pregnancy test. I picked up the pregnancy test and started reading the instructions. If I was going to be with Edward forever, I would never need one of these at all. That had never really occurred to me before now. I mean, of course Edward told me that vampires couldn't have children with other vampires, that's why Rosalie was upset in the beginning of her new vampire life, but I never really thought that me and Edward would never be able to have children of our own. We would have to do what Carlisle and Esme have done, just adopt.

As I was about to put the pregnancy test into the bin, something inside of me wanted to just try the pregnancy test. Even after all Edward said, he never mentioned a human and a vampire having children. There was something in my gut that made me want to try it, like it had something special behind it. I took the pregnancy test out of its packaging and I followed the instructions. As I waited for the 2 minutes to go pass, I felt quite scared of what the outcome might be. It was probably, 99.9% that I wasn't pregnant, and that it was just proving that I would never have a child of my own. But there was that 00.1% that still held out hope and was just wanted the test to say positive. Edward was probably wondering where the heck I had gone off too. There was no doubt that if I didn't come out in another couple of minutes, he would start knocking the door and asking if I was alright. I wanted time to pass quicker now. It's not even like I want a baby right at this moment in time. If there was any possible chance of me and Edward having a baby, it would be in a couple of months or so until we got ourselves planned out. I hadn't noticed that the 2 minutes had gone passed now, and so I walked slowly over to the counter with the test on it. I looked over, and then the answer hit me like a truck running me over.

"Positive." I said aloud.

* * *

**So....I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Please R+R as usual:D I love reading reviews off people.**

**I will update more often now so don't panick people:P**

**Please keep with the story, even if I'm very bad at updating regulary:S**

**Next update should be up soon**

**Peace x**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns everything:)

***slap on the wrists* I know I haven't updated in ages! There's no excuse for me not to update, but this chapter was a bit of a weird one to write cause I didn't know what I could write about next...but I have it all sussed out now so...yay me!**

**Also...if you haven't noticed I have just started a new story called New Chapter...if you get bored of waiting for me to update then give this story a try, it's an all human one so it's a bit different to Complete. **

**Dedications go out to everyone who's kept with this story from the beginning and everyone who reviews it! I love you guys so much, it makes my day to get reviews..honestly:) **

**So anyways...I'm babbling on, but I hpe you enjoy this chapter...my longest one to date I think. **

* * *

I started laughing. I stood over the little white stick and just laughed. It couldn't be. It was impossible. I mean, Edward was a vampire. He had always told me that vampires couldn't have children with other vampires. But, he never mentioned anything about a vampire and a human. I mean, this situation never really passed him in the 90 years he's been immortal. But, it just couldn't be! This is just beyond what I thought the answer was going to turn out like. I needed to get another test somehow, or see a doctor if needs be. But, the only problem was, was that we were on an island in the middle of nowhere. How the heck was I meant to see a doctor?? Maybe if I contacted Carlisle? Maybe he could tell me if it was just a false read, or if stuff like this actually happened to the mortal and immortal. I had Carlisle's number on my mobile, thank god! That would save me a very weird conversation with Edward as to why I needed to get in touch with his father. I quickly scrolled down to his number and called him. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello Bella?" He said it as more of a question. He was probably wondering why I was calling him when I was with Edward.

"Umm...hello Carlisle. I know this is a bit of a weird situation, me calling you and everything."

"Well, it is a little. Is Edward alright?" He seemed quite concerned that it was me calling and not his son. I needed to out his mind at rest before I asked him a pretty big question.

"Yeah, Edward's fine. I just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind??" There was a slight pause before he answered with a 'yes'.

"Well, I don't really know how to ask this, but I really need to because I think that maybe, this might be real...or maybe it's fake? Maybe I'm just..." I was starting to get nervous. I babbled a lot when I got nervous, and it was obvious that Carlisle noticed and stopped me mid sentence.

"Bella, are _you _alright? You seem very nervous." I could feel my heart beating against my chest, so I decided that the direct approach would probably be the best at this point. So, I drew in a sharp breath and just practically shouted it at him.

"Okay, can a human get pregnant from a vampire?" Now, there was a long pause. I thought that maybe the line had gone dead, until I heard Carlisle take in a sharp breath. It took him a while to answer my question, but he finally tried to.

"Well, I've only heard of one case of that happening Bella, and that was nearly 200 years ago. A human girl got pregnant from a vampire. Why did you want to know, Bella?" I could tell he already knew why I wanted to know. But he had to make me say it to him. Again, I decided the direct approach would be best.

"Well, Alice packed all of my stuff to come on this vacation, and she gave me one of those travel packs which had a pregnancy test in, and I was throwing up all day today, so I did it, not knowing if I could get pregnant from Edward." I had to stop. Carlisle kind of interrupted me whilst I was speaking, but he seemed really urgent with what he asked me.

"Bella, what did the test say?"

"It said it was positive." And like before, there was a long silence before Carlisle spoke again. He seemed quite panicked and worried.

"Bella, you need to tell me exactly when you last had intercourse with Edward. This is important. And please, don't be shy about it. I'm talking to you as your doctor now."

Oh My God! He said 'intercourse'. I really didn't want to tell him that we had had sex just yesterday. So, I decided to tell him about the first time we had sex, which was back last week, before we came here.

"Well, umm...we had...intercourse (I didn't use the word sex to Carlisle) back last week. But still, it wouldn't of shown on the pregnancy test that I was pregnant only a couple of days later, would it?"

"Well, that's the thing Bella. With the one case of the women in Brazil, it was only a couple of days for her to show, I don't understand why, but she didn't have a normal pregnancy." Well, that really didn't help me calm down anymore.

"What do you mean she didn't have a normal pregnancy?"

"Well, her pregnancy was over in about a week rather than 9 months Bella. No one had ever understood that fact of the progression of the pregnancy. This is very, _very _rare!" I could notice the emphasise on the very. Carlisle was kind of making me feel totally freaked out by this. There was one question that was kind of freaking me out, but I had to ask it.

"Carlisle, did this woman in Brazil survive her pregnancy?" Another long pause. I had a feeling it wasn't a good answer.

"Well, she did survive. But I've been told that the whole delivery was very, ummm...bloody? Also, when she gave birth, she needed to be changed into a vampire to be able to survive." I had to think all of this information through. I mean, I was pregnant with a vampire's baby, and I got told it was only going to last a week, I was told that it was going to nearly kill me, and then to top it all off, I got told I was going to be turned into a vampire after it all. I ran to the toilet and threw up, with Carlisle still on the phone to me. I could hear Edward coming over to the door to check if I was alright.

"Bella, you have to tell Edward. He has to know and you have to come home straight away! Tell him to ring me once you've told him and explained and then I'll get you home." And with that he hung up the phone. I put the phone back into my pocket and washed my face with cold water. I needed to think about how I was going to tell Edward this. It was probably best to stick with the direct answers and just let it sink into him. I knew I needed time to let it all sink in, but I had to get this over with. I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the couch where Edward was sat, watching the film. When I sat down next to him, he smiled at me, even though his eyes looked worried for me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me simply. _You need to get this over with_. That's the thought that was going through my head a billion times.

"Umm...I'm okay, but, I really need to..ummm...tell you something." Just like Carlisle, he could see straight away that I was nervous. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Okay, time to just completely freak him out. Directly!

"Okay, I'm just going to say it, and you can totally just freak out and do whatever when I've finished." He nodded, and waited for me to carry on.

"Okay, so, basically...ummm...I'm possibly but most probably...ummm....pregnant." I couldn't look at his face to see his expression. I looked at the wooden floor and just listened to the silence that filled the room. If I thought that the silences on the phone to Carlisle were long, then I was very mistaken. Edward just sat on the sofa in silence and when I finally looked at his expression, it was just how I imagined it would be. He was staring into space as if thinking about something, and his eyes were wider than two saucers. I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't blame him for not talking to me. I mean, this was just as crazy for me as it was for him. After about 20 minutes of just complete silence, I went and made us both a cup of coffee. As I got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen, my stomach started doing flips and I started feeling really sick. I decided to try and not think about it and just prayed that it would pass. I went and turned the kettle on and put the coffee in the two mugs. My stomach was still doing flips and the feeling of being sick again just wasn't going away. If I was sick again, it would only make the reality of me being pregnant so much more real that it would just make me break down and sob to my heart's content. I was quite proud that I hadn't yet broken down. I wanted to, really badly. But I just couldn't let the fact that I was almost 100% pregnant, sink in. I heard the kettle click and went over to pour the water into the mugs, when I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I dropped the kettle on the floor, making the scolding water fly everywhere, especially over my bare feet, and I threw up on the kitchen floor.

I kept throwing up, like it was just a constant thing pumping out of my stomach. My stomach muscles were hurting so much from all the contracting of them. Just as I was about to lift my head up and look to see Edward's reaction, all of a sudden, my vision went pitch black. I couldn't see a thing, like someone had come and turned out the lights to my eyes. I was about to scream when I suddenly fell to the floor.

* * *

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew I was ready to wake up, but I also knew that when I did open my eyes, I would see all the drama, all the pain and the look that Edward had on his face before I passed out. I just couldn't stand that look. He looked pained, hurt, but worst of all he looked worried. There was no need to me to even ask him if he knew about the woman in Brazil. He knew what was going to happen to me. All the pain that Carlisle had explained to me about. All of my blood. How was he going to handle the fragrance of my blood, running everywhere? How would any of them be able to handle it?

Before I could think of anymore consequences, I was brought out of my thoughts by the soft, velvet voice of Edward.

"Bella??" He was whispering near my face. I could feel his cold breath against my skin. It made me shiver. I slowly opened my eyes, but got a bit of a shock when I saw the scenery around me. I was no longer in the little beach hut on Isle Esme, but I was back at the Cullen's house in Forks. How long had I been out for? I was a bit confused, but I began to sit up. That was when I nearly had a heart attack. I looked down at my stomach and I already had a little bump underneath my t-shirt. That totally freaked me out, but then, when I noticed that the whole Cullen family was just staring at me and then at my stomach, well, I just burst out into tears. I could tell what they were thinking...why is she pregnant? Why is her stomach so big already? Why is she just crying for no reason at all fathomable?

Then I could feel a cold arm around my shoulder, but when the person I was expecting to be there was leaving the room, it just made me cry even harder. Then I noticed that it was Alice who was hugging me in her stone grip. I just sat there and cried and cried. No one said anything to me for the whole time I cried, except Alice who kept telling me that everything was going to be alright. After about 15 minutes of continuous crying, I decided that I would go and have a shower. As I was walking up the stairs to Alice's bedroom-which she let me use for showers when I needed them-I never saw Edward at all. I was wondering where he had gone. Had he gone to clear his head? Had he gone to hunt? Or had he just decided that he didn't want me anymore because I was pregnant and just run away as fast as his super fast legs could take him? I wouldn't blame him, not one little bit. He was as freaked out as I was when I told him. He just sat there, like a marble statue. He didn't say a word to me.

When I got into Alice's shower and just stood under the hot water, I felt little tears escaping my eyes. I was so scared. I was even more scared then when James nearly killed me nearly 2 years ago, or when Edward left me a year ago. This was going to completely change my life. I was going to me a mother at only 18 years old _and _I was going to become a vampire. The worst thing was, was the fact that it was all going to happen in just over a week. When I got out of the shower and dried myself, I started changing into the clothed that Alice had left on her bed for me. I slipped on the grey jogging bottoms and then I stopped. I looked down at my bare stomach and gulped. Then, I walk over to the long mirror Alice had next to her wardrobe. I looked at my pale reflection and sighed. No wonder Edward freaked out like her did, I mean, why would her want a baby with someone like me? I was nothing special. Then I turned to the side and look at how big the little bump under my skin actually was. It was like it was growing every minute or something.

As I was looking at the bump, I slowly smoothed my hands over it. I just kept rubbing my stomach up and down, when, all of a sudden, Edward was at the door to the room. He was stood against the door which he's managed to open and shut without me knowing. He was just staring at me, and I had my hands over the bump. He just stared at my hands and the bump, and then he would look back at my face. His face looked lost. There was just no emotion in his dark eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling and he hadn't spoken to me until the night before he went hunting, and the night before I found out I was pregnant. I just wanted to hear his velvet voice, just so it could sooth me and make me feel like everything was going to be fine. He opened and shut his mouth several times, as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. I was begging him with my eyes for him to just say something to me.

And then, what came out of his mouth was a complete and utter shock to me, I nearly fainted when he told me.

"If we have a boy, I would like to name him Carlisle." He smiled his half crooked smile, which made me realise that he was being serious and he actually wanted this baby. I just stood there with my mouth open at him. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Ummm, Bella, are you alright?" He looked confused, but when he said that, my mouth just hung open even more. After I finally managed to close my mouth and gather my thoughts, I managed to speak to him in a coherent sentence.

"You..you want this baby?" I asked in a surprised but questioning voice. He looked puzzled by my question, but answered it anyway.

"Of course I do Bella." He smiled at me again, and walked over to me and put his hands on the sides of my face.

"But, you just seemed...so...angry when I told you?? You really do want this baby??"

"Yes Bella, I really do want his baby! And of course, I was surprised NOT angry. It just took a while for it to sink in obviously. I mean, I never ever thought this would happen! But I guess I never really thought about us, you know, with you being human and me being a vampire. But, what's happened has happened. We're going to have to live with it, but that's okay. Bella, I would never leave you, especially not now! We're in this together, no matter what." He kissed my lips before I could have a chance to reply to his speech. When he parted away from my lips, I looked up at him and smiled.

"So, Carlisle if it's a boy. And what about if it's a girl?" He smiled back down at me. I couldn't really believe how understanding and supportive he was being. I hated myself for doubting him.

"Well, I don't know if it's a girl. I mean, we've got a whole...ummm..._week_...to decide on a girl's name." He looked down at me then with worried eyes.

"Carlisle told me that, once I give birth, I'll have to be turned into a vampire so I can survive." He looked away then. I could tell he didn't want the results of me having a baby that I end my mortal life. He knew I wanted to be a vampire, because I asked him to change me, but he always said no and kept to his words, but this time, there was nothing he could do really. That was when I needed to ask him something about the baby.

"Edward, because you're a vampire and I'm human, what would that make the baby? I mean, will it be human, vampire or both?" Edward looked back at me then with a questioning expression on his face. I could tell he didn't know, but I knew he was going to try and find out.

"You look tired Bella. Maybe you should get some sleep?" He asked it as more of a question that and command. But I couldn't disagree with him; I was really tired, even though I had been out of it for hours before. Maybe it was because I was pregnant?

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a little nap. I mean, I am sleeping for two now, right?" He let out a soft chuckle and he led me over to Alice's bed. If I ever needed to sleep, he would always make me sleep in Alice's room because he didn't have a bed. I didn't mind, I would have slept on the floor if I had too.

I climbed under the covers and before I knew it, I was already fast asleep.

* * *

**So....what do you think??**

**Anyone surprised at Edward's reaction at the end??**

**So...R+R like normal and I promise I will update more often:) **

**P.S...Don't forget to check out my other story...New Chapter;)**

**Love you and Peace xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so, I know I haven't updated in ages! *looks down with dissapointment* but I think I'm nearly ready to finish this story and start another one.**

**For those of you who don't know, I have written 2 chapter of an all human story and I've posted them on here, but I haven't had no review *sniffles* so if you ever get bored of waiting for me to review, then please have a look at my other story New Chapter and please review it!**

**So, this chapter took me a while to write, because someone reviewed and told me that they hope Edward takes the pregnancy a lot more positive, so, that's what I've done, but I didn't know what else to write about after that, so the ending might suprise you a little (it suprised me when I was writing it:)**

**Anyways, I always write loads on these a/n's so I'm gonna go now and let you read:P**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face. Wow! I had the most perfect dream. I really didn't want to wake from it, it was just wonderful. I had a dream that, me, Edward and our little baby were sat in a small cottage house, and we were eating breakfast, and Edward was smiling and holding the baby, and we looked like a real family. I wanted to tell Edward my dream. I wanted him to know what I saw, because I still wasn't sure if Edward was okay with the whole baby thing. I needed to find out if he was alright with it, because, if he wasn't, then I wasn't.

I got up out of bed and I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, put my clothes on, and tied my hair up into a messy bun. Once I was ready, I walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, into the Cullen living room. Everyone was in the kitchen, chatting. I walked in through the kitchen door and got a different reaction than what I thought I was going to have. Everyone, including Edward, didn't look at my face when I walked in, but then looked down at my stomach. I looked very confused, why were they just staring at my stomach? But then when I looked for myself, I could see why they were just staring. Overnight, my stomach had gotten big; really big. I had been pregnant for no longer than 3 days, and my stomach looked like I was at least 4 months pregnant. I just gaped at my stomach. Then, I looked at Edward. He looked worried. He wasn't the only one; I was petrified. I mean, this baby was growing at a rapid pace. I thought Carlisle was just exaggerating a little when he said it would be just about a week that the pregnancy would last. _Obviously not!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Esme's voice. "Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" I loved Esme. Apart from my own mother, she was the most caring, wonderful woman I'd ever known! I smiled when she spoke to me.

"I slept wonderfully Esme, thank you." She smiled back at me and continued with her cleaning. After Esme had spoken, everyone else started to continue what they were doing. Carlisle walked over to me and told me to follow him into the living room. I did as I was told and followed him into the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. He looked at me, like a doctor looks at a patient.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle was also very nice and kind. He talked with such grace and charm that it felt easy to talk to him.

"I'm alright...apart from the fact that I've been pregnant for 3 days and it looks like 4 months." When I said that, I rubbed my bump up and down. Carlisle looked at my stomach then and sighed.

"Well, it will be quicker than normal pregnancies Bella. Your child is most likely going to be a full vampire or a half vampire, half human baby. We will not know for sure until you deliver the baby." All this talk about delivering the baby was just making me think more about it.

"Speaking of the delivery, how will it happen? I mean, if the pregnancy isn't normal, then the delivery won't be normal, won't it?"

"Well, no Bella. You will go into labour as normal, but the baby won't want to wait until you're ready for it to come out, so, it will try and get out anyway possible." I had to cringe at that part. It sounded very, very painful.

"I know, it sounds bad. The Brazilian woman who was in your scenario, she said that the baby broke through her stomach to come out." I literally felt ill now from the thought of babies ripping through my stomach. Carlisle could see that I was being put off, so he began talking again.

"But, once the baby is out, that's when Edward or myself will turn you into a vampire. After that, you should be fine." Once Carlisle had finished speaking, Edward walked into the living room. He came and sat down next to me on the sofa. Carlisle smiled at him, and Edward smiled back at him.

"Last thing Bella, I just need to examine your stomach, if you don't mind of course?" I agreed and I pulled my top up so my stomach was showing. I told Edward that he could stay if he wanted. He sat there and just stared at my stomach again. It really was quite big! Carlisle began touching my stomach in different places and feeling around the middle.

"Okay Bella, you can sit back up now." I pulled my top down and went to sit back up, when all of a sudden, I had a pain in my stomach as if someone just punched me full force in the stomach. I screamed when this happened, and everyone came rushing into the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was speaking to me with deep concern and worry in his voice. I couldn't speak though; the pain had made my voice completely disappear. I could see everyone looking at me with worry. Carlisle came back over to the sofa and told me to lie back down on my back.

"Bella, where is the pain?" I pointed to the top of my rib cage. Carlisle started feeling that area with his hand, pressing down and feeling for anything. Just as his hands were on the pain spot, another shot of pain came in the exact same place. Again, I screamed. It was so painful! Edward was growling now.

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on?!?" He spoke with such anger and worry. Carlisle suddenly looked at me with the answer in his eyes.

"Bella, that's the baby kicking." He whispered it rather than spoke it. Like he was giving me some bad news. I looked at both Edward and Carlisle and both of their faces looked the same; confused and worried.

"How do you know this?? And why is it so painful?" I wanted answers right then! This wasn't what I wanted for another couple of days; it felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach every time the baby kicked.

"Well, just then, when my hand was over the area where you said the pain was, I could feel it kicking against my hand. This has just confirmed all my suspicions. The baby if definitely a vampire. Full or half I don't know yet, but definitely vampire." I looked at Edward again, and his face seemed to soften a little. I didn't know why though.

"So, she's going to be alright Carlisle?" Edward said in a soft voice. Carlisle nodded to him and Edward let out a breath. I really wanted to talk to Edward alone now. I wanted to make sure he was alright with everything. Also, I wanted to tell him my dream. I needed to get away from everyone else though, cause they were bound to hear everything we were talking about.

"Ummm, I think I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. Just lie down or something." I tried to get up from the quite low down couch, but was very unsuccessful with the attempt of lifting myself up with this bump in my way. Carlisle could see my failed attempt and helped me up himself. Once I was safely on my feet, I waddled over to the stairs and walked up them and into Edward's room. I just needed to be near his stuff. I don't know why I felt like it, but I felt like I had lost Edward a little in the past couple of days. I mean, we hadn't had a proper conversation since the day I found out I was pregnant. I needed to speak to him alone. I walked into his room and sat down on the black leather couch he had in there. Apart from a shelf unit which stored the many CD's and old vinyls and a closet with his clothes in, Edward's room was bare. His walls were painted white, and the room was so open by the windows covering the walls, it looked even bigger and even barer. Everyone else's rooms were painted in different colours with different pieces of furniture in them, to fit their own personalities. But Edward's showed no personality, only blank and boring, and Edward was anything from blank and boring. I walked over to the CD player which was on the shelving unit, and I played Edward's favourite piece of classical music. Clair De Lune by Debussy. It was so relaxing. It reminded me so much of him and how he loved to play the piano and write his own pieces of music. I also remember the piece he wrote for me. He called it Bella's Lullaby. When he first gave it to me, I listened to it every night, but then when he went away, he took it with him. I could never figure out why he took some of my stuff when he left. I walked over to the black couch and sat down with my feet up. Then I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes so I could really listen to the music that was playing.

* * *

I must of fallen asleep, because when I woke up, the room was no longer bright with the sunshine, but dark, with only the light of the moon. I sat up on the couch and stretch out. Then, all of a sudden, I had the same stabbing pain I had when I was downstairs. I screamed. When no one came upstairs I thought something was wrong, so I managed to walk to the top of the stairs.

"Edward!" But there was no reply. I walked a bit further down the stairs to find out that I was the only one in the house. There was a note on the table, and it was addressed to me. I quickly opened it and read it.

"Dear Bella, we have all gone hunting for a little while. We won't be long, but we really needed to feed." Oh no! I was on my own and the pain was unbearable. I had to try and find them. I walked out of the back door, which lead to a forest which covered the whole of the Cullen house. I made my way into the forest, not knowing where the hell I was going. I just decided to walk and try and look for them.

"Edward! Where are you??" I was crying now because of the pain, and the tears were making my vision hazy so I couldn't really see where I was going. Then, without any warning, I slipped and fell on my back, making my pain 10 times worse than it already was. I screamed again! I screamed and screamed until my throat was sore. The tears carried on making their way down my cheeks. I was all alone, in a place I didn't know, and I was going to die because of the pain. I closed my eyes for a minute, to try and get my mind off the pain.

"Bella!?!" I heard a familiar voice, but I hadn't heard it in a long, long time. I opened my eyes to see the one person who had been my sunshine through the horrible time, my absolute best friend, and the one person, apart from the Cullen's and Edward, who I loved so much.

"Jake? Is that you?" My voice was all croaky and dry from screaming so much. Then, he knelt over me and took my hand into his. When our skin touched, I could defiantly tell it was Jake; his hand burnt mine with just one touch.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing out here on your own??" But I couldn't answer him, because the stabbing pain was back. I screamed again, but this time it was much more of a painful scream. Jake's eyes looked worried and scared; of course, he didn't know I was pregnant.

"Bella, what's the matter?" He was going to get the shock of his life when I told him, and he would probably run away and never talk to me again, and then I'd be left here on my own; but I had to tell him, he was my best friend and he needed to know if he was going to help me.

"Jake, something..happen-ed to m-e. I don't rea-lly kno-w how to exp-lain it." His facial expression never changed when I was speaking to him. I just had to get this over with.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong??"

"Jake, I'm pregnant" His facial expression changed instantly then. He looked horrified.

"You're what?!?! Oh my God Bella! How did you...? I mean, how could you...? With the bloodsucker of all people!" I couldn't stand this. He was shouting at me and I was in so much pain!

Then, all of a sudden, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, a little surpried at the ending??**

**Tell me what you think is going to happen...and please, if you have time, try and read my other story:D**

**If I have at least 2 reviews for the other story, I promise I will update this a little more AND i will try and come up with a new story line for my next story:D**

**Love and Peace x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything!**

**Yay me! I updated quite quickly I think:D I give myself a pat on the back:P**

**So, this chapter is quite good, if I do say so myself:D Half way through it changes to EPOV, just to mix it up a little:P**

**I was afraid my story was getting more and more like Breakign Dawn exactly, so I changed it up a little bit I think, and I hope you guys like it:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in a place I knew all too well. I was back in the Cullen's living room, which meant that somehow, I'd gotten back last night. I couldn't really remember all too much from the previous night, just the fact that Jake was there, and the fact that I told him I was pregnant. I really didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew that I was going to get a lot of questions that I really didn't want to answer, especially off of Jake, _if he even stayed around after what I told him._

I decided to just keep my eyes closed for a little bit longer, just so I could prepare myself for what might happen. I just thought about the dream that I had the other night about me and Edward, and our baby. I tried to think of what our baby looked like, what it smelled like, what it felt like when I picked it up, and most importantly, what Edward's face looked like when he looked at it. I was brought out of my thoughts with a tap on my shoulder. _Oh no! I'm going to have to get up now! _I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me. I had forgotten how absolutely stunning his face was, and I just couldn't help but smile. He smiled back with one of his crooked smiles, which he knew I just loved, and then his face got a little more serious. He knelt down beside me and he grabbed my hand. I could tell he wanted to know about last night, I could see it in his eyes. I wasn't going to talk first; I didn't know what to say. There was a long pause for a couple of seconds before he finally spoke.

"Bella, why was that _mutt _with you last night?" _Okay, that wasn't what I thought he was going to say first._ That question kind of took me by surprise and I hesitated to answer a little.

"Ummm..." I couldn't really think of an answer to go with that question. I didn't actually know why Jake was with me last night. I could tell Edward wasn't just looking for 'ummm' as an answer; he wanted more.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't actually know why Jake was with me last night. In fact, I can't really remember much of what did happen last night." There was a silence. Edward was processing what I just told him as my pathetic excuse of an answer.

"Okay, well, why don't you try and tell me what you do remember?" I don't see why he was so upset with Jake, I mean, I hadn't seen him in ages and plus, it was really Edward's fault for ALL of the Cullen's going out at once to hunt! But, I decided to try and remember, just to put myself at ease, at least.

"Okay, so the first thing I remember is waking up and feeling that really bad stabbing pain, like earlier in the day." Edward nodded for me to continue.

"So, I went down the stairs and started looking for someone, and then found the note you'd written. The pain was getting worse, so I went outside in the forest to look for you."

Edward looked a little upset when I was retelling my thoughts. But he nodded for me to continue.

"I started shouting for you, but you never replied or came or anything. The pain was incredibly bad and I started crying and I couldn't see properly from the tears, and I slipped and fell onto my back. I carried on screaming but my voice was sore after a while. That was when I heard someone call my name, and the next thing I knew, Jacob was kneeling next to me on the floor and that was when I told him I was pregnant." A tear fell down my cheek at the thought of Jake's expression. He looked disgusted at me. Edward just sat there with no real expression on his face. He was so still, he looked like a statue that you see in the parks, the Greek God's that have very defined faces with no look on them. At that moment, I felt sick. I needed to throw up, so I ran up from the sofa, ran outside the back doors, and throw up all over the edge of the decking. I knew that this was all because of the pregnancy. When I was finished, I took a couple of deep breaths of the fresh air, and lifted my head up to the misty air, which made my face cold and wet with the drizzle of rain that was in the air. It felt so good on my hot face, and it actually woke me up a little. As soon as I went back inside, Edward was there with a glass of water in his hands. I took it off of him and gulped it down. Once I was done with the water, Edward took the glass off me and put it on the side. Then, for the first time in nearly a week, he took me in his arms and just enveloped me in a hug. It felt so good to be hugged by him, but this time, it was different. I couldn't get as close to him as I would of liked. I looked down at my stomach and saw the reason why. My stomach had grown again over night, and it was really big now. I looked back up at Edward, who was looking down at my stomach as well.

"Wow, I'm really getting big now!" Edward smiled at me and he bent down in front of me and he put his hands on the bump, and he kissed it and started rubbing it. I couldn't help but smile. He really looked like he loved whatever was inside of my stomach. Then he whispered to it.

"Don't you go causing anymore pain for your mommy now." He smiled and then looked up at me to see me smiling as well. He stood back up then and kissed me on my lips.

"Bella, I love you so much! And I just know that we can make this work." I didn't need to say anything; I just nodded and hugged him again. My Edward was back now. Then I remember I needed to ask Edward something which he might not like.

"Edward, what exactly happened to Jacob last night?" I looked into his eyes to see them tighten a little, but they were still pretty relaxed.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Edwards POV:

_God, these last couple of day had been horrible. First off, I found out that Bella was pregnant. Second, I found out that this had only happened once before and the woman had to go through all this pain to give birth to the baby. And lastly, I found out that after giving birth to the baby, who was going to be some part vampire, I'd have to turn Bella so that she could survive. _

_It took me a couple of day to get my head around these facts. I was very off with Bella, I didn't really speak to her or made any contact with her, but it was just because I was scared. I was scared because I didn't want to see Bella in pain. I was scared because I didn't want Bella to become a vampire. But what I was most scared of- and I actually surprised myself when I came to this conclusion- was that I was going to become a father. I mean, whether the baby was going to be a vampire or not, I was going to have to take care of it and it would be my child. Also, Bella was going to be a mother; she could hardly look after herself at the moment. I mean, she was clumsy and she was just 18. How could this of happened??_

_I kept asking myself that question for the past 3 days. I would ask it when I saw Bella, because of how big she was getting and because of the way she looked when the baby 'kicked' and it almost broke the ribs inside her. I knew this was my fault. It was my fault that she got pregnant with a baby that might kill her. She didn't deserve any of this, and to be quite honest, I was surprised she hadn't gone away and never wanted to see me again! _

_But, the fourth day was different. When I woke up with Bella on the fourth morning of the pregnancy, she was sat up in bed, just running her bump that had again grown over night. I led there and I watched her do it continuously, and at that point, I knew that we could get through this. I knew that I would be able to handle being a father, and I knew that Bella would be able to handle being a mother. I finally realised that this baby that was growing inside of her, it was a part of both of us, and I needed to keep it safe with all my life. I told Bella that following day that we could get through this together and her smile radiated the room. She looked so happy that I was talking to her, and I think she knew that I was having doubts about this whole thing. _

_But then, after the perfect afternoon of me getting all off my chest, something came along and completely made my world kind of crumble there and then. _

_The mutt!_

_His name hadn't been mentioned around me for nearly a year, and it was almost strange how Bella never talked about him or how she never saw him since I came back all those months ago. I didn't know if him or Bella were talking, or whether they had had an argument and never spoken since, but whatever the reason, I didn't care one tiny bit, because he was out of my life, and out of my families lives. Well, that's what I thought until the night of the fourth day._

"_When can we go and hunt Carlisle, I'm so hungry!" Rosalie whined as usual. Even though she wasn't all wrong, I was also quite hungry. My family and I hadn't gone hunting in days, because we were all looking after Bella, and I could tell that everyone was fed up now with waiting, and I needed to feed if I was going to be changing Bella in a couple of days. _

"_Carlisle, maybe we should go hunting. Near the house, obviously, but I am also hungry, and I need my strength up." I spoke to Carlisle, and he thought about what I just asked him. _

"_Your right Edward, we should all go hunting. The only problem is, who's going to look after Bella" I'd forgotten that Bella was upstairs asleep. _

"_Well, I'll stay here. I'll go when you all come back." I suggested, even though I really was hungry. I stared at Carlisle and he could tell I wanted to hunt. _

"_No Edward, you go. I'll stay here and look after Bella. I am a much older vampire than you, so I can take the hunger a bit longer than you can. Like you said, you need your strength." I smiled at Carlisle and he nodded back. Rosalie huffed again._

"_Okay, can we go now! I can hear the Deer calling my name!" She giggled and walked out of the back of the house, which lead to the forest which surrounded us. I followed, so did Jasper, Alice and Esme. Once we all left, I ran to the first animal I could find. _

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_After about an hour and a half of hunting, I felt a lot better and felt a lot stronger. I was on my own when all of a sudden, I could hear someone calling my name. I figured it was probably Esme or maybe Alice, but then I heard it again, and it sounded almost scared and frightened. I thought and thought of who it might be, until, I stopped in my tracks._

"_Bella." I spoke in a whisper, and before even finishing what I was saying, I was running as fast as I could. She sounded like she was back near the house, and I was quite deep into the woods. I tried running faster, but my legs just wouldn't go the speed. I needed to get to her; I needed to see if she was alright! Where the hell was Carlisle? _

_After about 5 minutes of constant running, I stopped and saw the one person I never really wanted to see again. The mutt. He was kneeling down by what appeared to be Bella, and he was holding her hand. I ran up behind him and I picked him up and threw him out of the way._

"_Bella, what happened? Why are you outside??" I didn't know what to do first; kill the mutt or care for Bella? Bella was completely out of it though, so I had to deal with the mutt. _

"_What are you doing here mutt?" I said with such hatred in my voice. He stared at me and he was shaking quite aggressively. _

"_Well, it looks like I'm taking care of your girlfriend, who you got pregnant with a bloodsucking baby no doubt! I knew something like this would happen. Just had to go after the nicest person around here in Forks. Why couldn't you of just stayed away and never come back?!" That was it. My temper was at its highest point. I was going to kill him. How dare he tell me to go back and stay away! I've been there for Bella since day one, and he was the one who disappeared of the face of this planet. _

"_You don't know anything, dog! Now, go away before I do something I won't ever regret, but it might upset Bella." I couldn't even look at him. I was so angry from what he said to me. I didn't even bother to look around to see if he was gone. I knew he hadn't left because he said one more thing to me._

"_Just tell Bella that I will be seeing her tomorrow sometime to talk to her. I'm sure even you can do that, bloodsucker!" And he ran away. I didn't bother replying to his remark; I just needed to focus on Bella. She was still pretty out of it, even though me and the dog had been having a pretty loud argument. I picked her up and I ran to the house, which wasn't that far away from where I found Bella. I opened the door and I put her down on the sofa. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen, which was kind of odd, considering he was supposed to be looking after Bella. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with a bit of confusion just gracing her eyes, but then she closed her eyes again, but this time it was because she was going to sleep. I sat beside her, caressing her head and humming my lullaby to her. _

_She was asleep from then on until the following morning, when she woke up with the same confused eyes, which looked filled with questions. But, I had my own questions to be asking her. _

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Edward looked lost in thought, and I didn't know what to say to get him out of his head and back onto the subject of Jake. He was staring into space, which made it quite hard to get his attention, so I coughed and he finally looked into my eyes again.

"Bella, do you want to be friends with Jacob?" That was a bit of a weird question. I mean, of course I wanted to be friends with Jake. The question was, did he want the same thing back, and did Edward mind me being friends with him. I really wanted to say yes to Edward's question, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So, I tried to get my way out of answering the question.

"Ummm, I'm not sure. I would like to talk to him, of course, but, we'll have to see about the whole friend thing." I swear when I said I wasn't sure about the friendship thing with Jake, Edward had a little smile on his lips. I wondered if Edward had seen Jake yesterday?

"Why did you want to know Edward?"

"Oh, no real reason Bella. Just out of curiosity." Again, another little smirk from him. Something was definitely up with him.

"Okay, well, I'm going to have a shower and freshen up a little. Could you maybe make me some breakfast please? I'm so hungry, and I'm eating for two now." I had to say the last part with a bit of a smile, and I could see Edward smile as well. He helped me up off the couch and I waddled up the stairs and into Edward's room to shower. I noticed whilst I was in the shower that I was massive. I looked about 7 months pregnant now, and it really hit me that in about 2 days, I'd be having this baby, and I'd be turned into a vampire. I remembered the conversation I'd had with Charlie a couple of days before, I mean, I couldn't exactly go to his house and say, 'Hey dad, by the way, I'm pregnant with Edward's baby, but it's not a real baby, it's some part vampire because all of the Cullen's are vampires. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I can't ever see you again because I'm being turned into a vampire as well. See ya!' The actual conversation I had with him was actually through Alice. She had told me what to say, and I said it with no real problems. I told him that I was staying with the Cullen's in their holiday home in Spain and I'd be staying over there for a while with Edward. He bought it, but it came with loads of questions. I assured him it was all alright and he said he could go out and fish a lot more now. That put my mind at ease that Charlie would be okay without me there.

When I stepped out of the shower, I'd noticed that there were some new clothes left on the sofa in Edward's room. They were just regular sweats, but when I put them on, I noticed that they fit me really well. Then I knew that it must off been Alice who had put them there. She was so good to me, like a sister. I'd have to thank her later for them, because I couldn't fit into any of my normal clothes except for my old sweats that I had worn constantly.

As I was walking down the stairs, I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking in hushed tones to each other. No doubt it was probably about me, I mean, most things were about me or the baby now. I walked straight past them, smiling to both Edward and Carlisle on the way, and walked into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. I walked over to Alice and hugged her and thanked her for the clothes. Emmett started laughing at me when I walked in.

"God Bella! You grow any bigger and we'll have to get a bigger house! Are you sure you're not having twins...or triplets...or quads...or like 8 babies at once!" He chuckled really low and I couldn't help but smile at him. Emmett always put a smile on my face, whether he was insulting me or not. Esme just kept smiling at me and she laughed along with us. Just then, all the Cullen's face changed, and they became filled with a sort of disgust. Alice and Esme held their noses, and Jasper and Emmet just made weird noises.

"What's the matter?" I asked. They all looked at me, but Rosalie was the one to answer my question.

"You wanna know what the matter is?? Why don't you go outside and see for yourself." She said it with disgust and hatred, but I knew that was because it was me she was talking to. But, I followed her directions and I went to the front door. When I opened it, I could see why they were holding their noses.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

**So, do you like it??**

**R+R as usual please:D I'll update soon, I promise!**

**Any ideas on what might happen next?? **

**Tell me if you're Team Edward or Team Jacob:D**

**Team edward all the way tbh:L**

**Love and Peace x**


	21. Authors Note

A/N- Hey everyone at fan fiction :) Okay, so the deal is, is that I'm really bored of this story and I can't seem to make it go anywhere...and also it's following exactly like Breaking Dawn, which isn't what I wanted this story to end up becoming.

So, I was just wondering if there is still anyone who wants me to continue this story or not because I'll continue it if there's still dedicated fans out there who will read it and want to know what will happen...but, if no one really wants to read anymore, then I'm going to stop writing it cause I have started a new project called 'Pregnant at 17' which is getting good reviews from people and I'm enjoying writing it.

Okay, so that's the situation with that, and if you could just tell me in a review if any of you want me to continue or not.

Rhiannon x


End file.
